


Dashing Through the Snow

by onceuponanovel



Series: Dashing Through the Snow [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Christmas, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunger Games AU, Road Trip, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumitch, Snowing - Freeform, Swanfire - Freeform, ouat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanovel/pseuds/onceuponanovel
Summary: Ruby Lucas is so desperate to get home that she is willingly teaming up with the grinch like Hayden Abernathy all to get home in time for Christmas. (Inspired and improved by Hallmark movie Dashing Through the Snow.)Rating: M (for strong language)





	1. Chapter 1

One by one, Ruby carefully arranged her hand crafted items, the ones that didn’t sell that is, back into their cases. Her hands were freezing in this bitter winter air, though she’d have to wait till she finished packing before she could reward herself with warmth that came from her hand knitted gloves. They just so happen to be her biggest seller that day. When her stock ran out, she had plenty of offers on her own used pair. She directed them to her muffs and scarf collection instead.

She patted the top of her last box and now came the task of loading it one by one onto her cart. Sighing, she piled one box on top of the other setting the bags on top. Those were set aside for her favorite customers.

“Ruby!”

Rising up from underneath her booth at the sound of little Bae’s voice, she bonked her noggin on the bottom of the table. “Ow,” she winced as she angled out of the booth, wheeling her squeaky cart outside rubbing the back of her head. She predicted a bruise to form by the end of the day.

With his untamed chestnut waves, Bae came bounding up and hugged her legs for he was much too short to even reach her waist.

“Are you packing up already?” Ruby’s best friend Belle ran up almost out of breath trying to catch up with her young son.

Ruby felt Bae’s grasp leave her as he eyed plastic boxes. Cupping his hands up to the clear material trying to take a gander inside, “Yes,” she met Belle’s gaze. “I have to get to the airport ASAP. Otherwise I'll be chewed up and spat out by Granny.”

Belle’s shoulder sagged disappointed, “No wiggle room?”

Shaking her head and pursing her crimson lips, “None whatsoever.” Ruby squinted folding her arms across her chest, making sure to tuck in her hands, the feeling still hadn’t returned to them. “What's the face for?”

Belle sighed, “I was hoping you'd come by the house tonight.”

“Why?” Ruby kept her best investigative demeanor.

“Oh fine,” Belle bemoaned shoving her hands into her coat pocket “Rum and I would like you to meet someone…”

“Aha!” Ruby exclaimed so that it even got Bae’s attention. Well, and some of the other people in the crowd. She mouthed a quick, ‘I’m sorry’ before continuing. “Knew it! I just knew it.”

“But we both think you'll like each other,” Belle said.

“I like him,” Bae added emphatically.

Ruby arched an eyebrow to her friend before kneeling down to his level. She pulled him close by the hem of his little coat. When he was within reach, he took some of her fallen curls into his hands.

“I'm sure you do, Bae. You're the nicest person I know. And I have something for you,” she watched as his brown eyes lit up. She reached for the bag on top of her annoyingly squeaky cart and held it out to him. She held up a finger and touched it to his nose. “But, you have to wait till Christmas, promise Auntie Ruby you will.”

Bae clapped his hands together, “I promise.”

Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving a red smear and he proceeded to wipe it away. “Good,” she handed Bae’s gift to his mother. “This is yours and Rumford's,” she added taking the second gift bag and handing it to Belle.

Belle shook her head, “You shouldn't have.” Still her friend’s smile widened at the sight of a gift. After all everyone enjoyed receiving a gift.

“I know. I wanted to. You're like family to me,” not sure why she sounded so sheepish saying it aloud. She had been friends with Belle for ages. Long before Belle had her son or even met Rumford. Still she often felt like the odd one out.

“Though you won't trust us that this is guy is someone you like,” Belle laid it on real thick this time.

She meant well, so did Granny, Mary Margaret, Ariel…all of them meant well. There was something, or someone, holding her back.

Ruby shifted uncomfortably from one shoe to the other. “It's not that…it's…”there was the fact that she was pretty messed up herself. Though she may not have a ton of baggage, it was something that would certainly cause most men to put on the breaks.

“What?” Belle reached out to give Ruby’s arm a squeeze. Belle’s grip was too soft to feel through the layers of her sweater and thick sleeve of her coat. “It's been years since you lost Peter. He wouldn't want you to waste all the love you have to offer.”

Maybe he wouldn’t. It had been six years. Six long grueling years. That still didn’t deny the fact that she was still hung up on him. Every man she came in contact with she compared to Peter, so far no one could live up to the bar he set.

“I'm not ready. I may never be ready. You know, Belle,” she ducked her head. “I think sometimes you're allotted one true love in your life. And I had mine. I wouldn't take back our time. I cherish it. If I were to move on, it'd feel like…never mind.”

“It would feel like you were being disloyal to Peter,” Belle read her mind.

Ruby blinked back tears, she didn’t want to cry in front of Bae. “Yeah,” she sniffed.

Holding up her hands in surrender Belle declared, “All right. If you do change your mind, or if you're even the slightest be interested, I'm sure this man will still be around.”

She raised her eyebrows and nodded, “That bad, huh?”

“He's not like a lot of other men, which is why we thought of you,” Belle came to this mystery man’s defense. “He deserves someone with so much love to give and someone who will be patient. As much as you deserve someone to see the gem we and Granny see in you as well as how fierce you can be.”

“I wish him all the best, whoever he is,” she shrugged a shoulder tilting her head to the same side. “It's just not for me. Sorry.”

Bae tugged on the hem of her skirt. He looked up to her with such wonder in his bright eyes, “Is it cause you're sad?”

Ruby reached to take his hand, “It's complicated.”

Bae sighed discontentedly, throwing his little arms up in the air dramatically. What was supposed to be a show of disappointment was quite adorable. “That's what you always say.”

“I know, little man,” Ruby ruffled his mop of hair. “But you remember seeing those pictures of Peter and me?” The boy nodded. “Peter, well, he's not with me anymore.”

With a knitted brow, Bae frowned, “And it makes you sad.”

Ruby nodded, “Very sad.”

Bae stood there in great thought for a moment, “Maybe you'll be happy again?”

“I hope so,” Ruby leaned down to kiss him on the top of his head. “Now remember no peeking till Christmas, got it.” She wagged her finger.

Bae gave her a sharp nod, “Got it.”

“Are you sure you can't at least stay for dinner?” Belle made one last attempt to secure an invitation with Ruby. “I mean I'll call off the set up. We'd just really like to see you.”

“Wish I could, but…”

Belle sighed, “I know, I know. No wiggle room with Granny.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, “The woman is a dog with a bone. Just never tell her I said that.”

Belle snickered, “My lips are sealed,” she pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key.

Ruby pushed her car forward anyone could hear her coming from the squeak. Bae covered his small ears as she wheeled it further from the duo, “I'll call you on Christmas and see you for New Years.” She added with a quick wave over her shoulder and almost distractedly run over a stranger’s foot. He cursed her out and left before she could manage an apology. This was not a great way to start her holiday vacation.

Her bad luck continued as her taxi driver drover her straight into rush hour traffic it didn’t help he kept humming the same first verse of _Mele Kalikimaka_ like a broken record and sounded just as scratchy.

She slumped down into the back seat heaving a sigh a frown on her lips. Tapping her fingernails against the oversized tote bag on her lap, sitting here was not an option.

Digging through her purse, she took out some bills from her wallet and threw it up front. “Merry Christmas,” she threw open the back door ready to bolt out of there and rush as fast as her heels would take her to her flight. Though it has less dramatic effect as she was tugging on her carry on out from the back seat. The taxi driver just starred at her in the side view mirror with an arched brow, slowly shaking his head.

Determined not to let her little embarrassing moment get her down, she forced herself to smile. After all this was Christmas, a magical time of the year. 

She slung the straps of her purse on her shoulder, though running was no longer an option. Her first attempt almost broke one of the wheels of her carry on. So much for convenience. This didn’t stop her from making the airport with a few minutes to spare. In only a few short hours Granny would be ready and waiting to greet her with one of her famous hugs at the airport.

Getting her place and digging through her purse for her printed out version of the ticket as the announcer turned on the intercom ending with, “…all flights out of Philadelphia are canceled…”

Ruby’s eyes widened “What? No, no, no!” She looked up to see the schedule change and one by one each flight read: CANCELED.

The quickly line dissipated around her with groans and curses. She joined in heaving her own disappointed sigh. Hurriedly wheeled her carry on and scanned the area till her eyes found a bright sign that read: RENTAL. That was all the incentive she needed. This just might be the Christmas miracle she’d so desperately needed.

Hoping no one else gets the same idea, she quickly hustles through the crowd towards the back. The mechanical doors open and shut, “Hello!” Ruby smacks the bell on the counter repeatedly till a gangly man with a buzz cut and a mopey expression on his faces comes into view. “Sorry, Hi,” she greeted him with a bright smile, still he remained unmoved. “I really need to get a flight out of here. I know everyone says it's important, but you don't know my Granny. If I don't get at least a ride home I will have, h-e double hockey sticks, to pay for it.”

The clerk she’d happily call Mopey, rolled his eyes, “You need to watch your language, miss.” He looked away, his eyes on the computer screen and after some typing on the keyboard his eyes met hers once more. “Our last vehicle was booked two days ago.”

“No!” she exclaimed. “I'm sorry, for shouting. I'm just very upset.” She was quick to apologize, but Mopey’s expression hadn’t changed. “Who is it?” She attempted to lean over the counter to get a look, but Mopey moved the monitor before she could get any information. “I’ll pay double what this person paid.”

“It’s confidential,” Mopey frowned so that he reminded her of the grumpy cat.

She pursed her lips, “Is there something, anything...wait,” she held up her index finger with one hand and then then with her other groped around in her large purse till she pulled out a newly finished scarf. “I'll give you this. It's going to be from my newest collection. See I'm starting my own business.”

Mopey stared unenthused, “Fascinating.”

Ruby laid it out on the counter to best display it, “It's yours, it's pricey too. How nice would it look around your girlfriend, or boyfriend’s, neck?” she waggled her brows. “Made out of my best cashmere wool. I have the callouses to prove it,” laying her hands out as evidence, Mopey didn’t even bother to look. In fact he seemed even more annoyed with her. At this rate, she may get home to Granny by Easter.

 

* * *

 

 

Stepping inside the airport, Hayden bypassed the frustrated crowd and followed the path towards the opposite end. It’d been a long drawn out and miserable week, it didn’t help that Christmas was only a few days away. The holiday had a way of bringing out the worst in people, himself included.

He had one goal and it was to get out of this city as soon as possible. Dealing with his ex-wife was like entering a battle zone, to this day he had no idea how the two of them agreed to tie the knot in the first place.

He stopped after the mechanical doors opened and closed. A woman standing at the clerk’s desk with some kind of merchandise and a schmoozing nature trying to get her hands to the keys of the vehicle that was already due him?

The clerk and his demeanor as lively as a corpse did not waver, “Miss, we're not allowed to accept bribes.”

The woman deflated immediately retracted on her offer and removed the scarf from the desk. He was sure she had to be ‘pouting’ as well. This was getting to be ridiculous as was her story.

Strutting up to the desk, he simply nudged her aside, “Do you mind?” he grumbled. Her pale eyes widening with not just frustration, but anger with him, “Nobody wants to hear your life story, okay.”

“Uh!” she gasped before leaning forward onto the desk, “Are you going to let him just bully me?”

“Yes, yes I am,” replied the clerk.

The lady was refusing to back down, “Who are you anyway?”

Hayden took out his wallet and presented the clerk with the slip so that he could claim the last vehicle. He huffed, “I am the someone who actually snatched up the last car I heard you ranting about all the way at the entrance. I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not.”

“You’re a jerk,” she declared folding her arms across her chest.

The clerk handed over the keys with as much emotion as a fish, “Here you are.”

Her retort was more amusement than an insult. “Why, yes, I am,” he gave her a wink as he waltzed around her. Riling someone’s feathers was enough to brighten his spirits till he reached his destination.

There was an exaggerated grumble behind him, “Wait, sir, please, wait!” she called out after him, he still refused to slow down.

Squinting her way, “Sir? Who calls anyone sir anymore?” He got ahead of her once more.

“Will you stop for just a moment, please?” She cut him off forcing him to stop. If it wasn’t bad enough, she pulled off her glove and reached out her hand to shake his. “I do. Hi, my name is Ruby Lucas.”

This was annoying enough. Did she have to be so ‘happy’ as well? Refusing to meet her half way, he didn’t return the gesture. “Hayden Abernathy.”

Ruby let her hand drop to her side, but still her smile didn’t falter, “Nice to meet you, Hayden.”

“Too bad it isn’t mutual,” he mumbled under his breath. “If I didn't know better, I'd say you are acting like a stalker.”

Ruby raised a brow clasping her hands together, “Believe me if I were to stalk someone I'd choose someone much nicer,” at least she could fight back. “So where are you heading to in the last vehicle?”

“Someplace you ain’t ever heard of,” he jangled the keys in his hand just to tease her.  

The sight of the keys distracted her briefly, “Try me.”

First she was trying to bribe the clerk with a mangy looking wad of hair or whatever it was she was stuffing into that tote of hers; then she went on to insult him; he couldn’t quite figure out her angle unless she was the a stalker scraping the bottom of the barrel.

“It’s a little spit of nothing in the middle of nowhere, but it’s home. Storybrooke,” as soon as he finished his sentence her eyes widened and she let out some kind of squeal that rang in his ears. “Good Lord, do you do that often?”

Ruby gave him a sharp nod, “Yes,” she said smiling from ear to ear, seemed like she smile a lot too.

“Wonderful,” he replied wryly.

“I'm heading to Storybrooke too,” she was absolutely giddy. “I have a proposition for you.”

Hayden raised a brow and tilted his head to the side, “Really now, didn't peg you as a call girl.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Not that kind of proposition,” but she soon rebounded. “We're both heading to Storybrooke. What if I pay for gas and meals and you share the car with me?”

“That's about a three day trip from here,” he wondered aloud.

She nodded, practically on pins and needles, “Yes, well?”

“Three days together, in a car, with each other?” he wagged his index finger between the two of them. He was sure he could handle it, but this…this Ruby lady whoever she was with her squeals of excitement and excessive smiling. However, he expected she’d bail on him before they hit the first gas station for a fill up.

“Mhmm,” she was persistent. He hated people who were persistent. They had an annoying way of getting under your skin. She folded her hands under her chin as if to put on her best puppy dog face, “What do you say?”

He shook his head, his shaggy hair getting in the way, “And you just trust me? I could be a serial killer for all you know. And I very well might be one by the end of this.”

“Ha, ha,” she enunciated, “Of course not. Which is why I'll need to speak with your mother.”

“She's dead,” he stated frankly. “But hey thanks for drudging up bad memories around Christmas time.”

“Oh, sorry. Okay, sister?” he shook his head and she pursed her lips before trying another avenue. “Daughter?”

 _Shit_ , he thought. Most people didn’t come to that conclusion, at least not that easily.

Her eyes, brightened, “Aha, you have a daughter. What’s her name?”

“Yes, I have a daughter,” he groaned as he pulled out his cell phone. It seemed like the only time he ever used it was to either call his little girl or to speak with one of those damn lawyers that kept screwing him out of money. “Elsa Abernathy,” He pressed a few buttons till he reached a photo of the two of them in his contacts. “Why the hell am I doing this?” he grumbled, handing over the phone, “She's a teen and pretty unruly one at that.”

Ruby took the phone carefully and placed it to her ear, “Ah, it's ringing. I'm sure she's lovely...oh, hello. Uh, no I'm an acquaintance of your father's. My name is Ruby. Besides his _rudeness_ ,” she narrowed her brows at him, “…he appears to be just fine. Actually I was calling to just make sure, you know woman to woman, that I could trust him. Oh, well you see we're going to share a rental car and well, women can't be too careful these days. Mhmm, exactly. It's so nice to meet you too, Elsa. Thank you and Merry Christmas. Okay, here's your dad…”

He had no problem snatching the phone out of Ruby’s hand and putting it up to his ear.

“Dad?” he heard Elsa on the other end of the line.

“Hey, sorry about that, this crazy lady is…” he looked her over, “…well, crazy.”

“She sounds nice to me,” Elsa countered. “What does she look like?”

It didn’t take his daughter long to go there. For the past couple of years she’d been trying to set him up with any woman who could stand to be around him. Hearing he may have a travel companion, well certainly would give his daughter ideas he’d rather not indulge.

“A woman, what difference does it make?” he shrugged. “Listen, I appreciate you humoring this, whatever it is.”

Elsa became quiet on the other end, he was sure he could hear her smile grow, “Dad, are you trying to introduce me to a girlfriend.”

He rolled his eyes, “Hell no! I have enough trouble with you, I don't need another in my life.”

She grumbled some kind of profanity under her breath. “Sheesh, fine.”

He wrapped up the conversation by promising to call her back late, hopefully while _Little Miss Sunshine_ was out of earshot.

“Well?” she exaggerated the word. “Do we have a deal?”

“You're paying for gas?” he shoved the phone back into his coat pocket.

She nodded.

With that settled he conceded, “All right, you have a deal.”

“That's fantastic. Thank you,” Ruby did a little jump before composing herself. “I promise you won't regret it. And I promise I'm a great travel buddy.” She said as they proceeded to walk side by side.

He laughed inwardly. For sure this gal was already acting as if they were long lost friends. She’d get a rude awakening soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

The sensor on the wall opened the sliding doors for the duo, just in time to be greeted by the eastern winter winds. Ruby fixed her cowl scarf to cover her nose as she pulled her carry on behind her.

Hayden gave her a side glance, she wondered if he always wore such a scowl. “I'm already regretting it.”

Seeing the picture of him and his daughter, not only did she resemble him from the blonde hair and clear gray eyes, but she imagined that if he were to smile just once he and his daughter would have matching grins as well. “Don't be such a sourpuss,” she rolled her eyes at his insolence. She’d known irritable teenagers with less hostility than what she was seeing.

“I drive the whole way,” he added with an extra side of antagonism. “No side seat driving or it's off.” He added as they were directed towards a simple four door sedan.

 _What was it about men having control over the wheel?_ She thought as he took his duffle bag and tossed it like a sack of potatoes into the back seat. He went to grab hers and before she could say otherwise, it was tossed in and thudded against the seat. He went to add her tote bag to the chaos of the luggage, but she hugged it to her chest.

“I’ll handle this, thank you,” she hoped not to offend. It didn’t seem to faze the man in the slightest. He simply shrugged it off.

Hayden was coarse, foul mouthed, and sincerely didn’t care about anyone other than his daughter. At least there was that. Peter was the exact opposite and quite a bit like herself. And he never minded when she wanted to drive. That was one of the things that never did bother Peter. Then again there was no comparison between Peter and Hayden.

Walking around to the passenger side, “Are you always this,” she wrinkled up her nose, “You know a Grinch like?”

“Yes, and it's a part of my charm,” he opened the driver’s side door, “Lucky you gets to experience it all first hand for three whole days,” he ducked into the driver’s side, quickly adjusting the seat.

Ruby sighed before slipping inside the vehicle and outside of the cold, “I'm sure you approve on closer acquaintance.” She dropped her tote bag at her feet to keep her toes warm. The boots she wore were more for fashion than function.

He huffed, “I hope you're not a gambling person, sweetheart, cause you'll lose.”

He started the ignition and they argued over the heat controls till finally after enough bickering she finally swatted his hand away so that she could figure it out for herself, leaving him to grumble obscenities under his breath, “Can you at least say one thing positive about our trip?” she tried to keep her tone under control, but he was infuriating.

“All right,” he said as they made their way out of the parking lot. “In three days we'll be free of each other.”

“That wasn't positive,” she pointed out, tilting her head back against the headrest.

“All about perspective,” he mumbled. If her hearing was worse, she would never have picked up the rumble of his low voice.

“Humph,” she rubbed her hands together to warm them in between putting them up to the vents. “Well, I am not going to let you ruin my festive Christmas spirit.”

Half expecting him grumble out some sort of retort instead he sat in silence with his eyes on the road. While he would prefer silence, she detested it and began humming the carol _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ joyously. It was a longtime favorite and as soon as she would get home to Granny’s they would sit with all the blankets piled on them and a big bowl of sweet and salty popcorn and enjoy the classic film.

As she started on the second verse, this time with a slight muffled tone as she hummed into her bucket of her purse both hands groping around inside.

“Oh, God, please tell me you're not going to sing the whole way?” he griped.

Her head popped up out of her purse as she was desperately trying to search for her chap stick. Her lipstick was already packed and she’d have to settle with a bit of lip balm to ease the way the winter air dried out everything. “I wasn't till you mentioned it,” she gave up the search. “I hope you like Christmas songs and Disney musical numbers.”

He shook his head using his free hand to rub his forehead, staring straight ahead as he waited for the light to change, “Fuck my life.” Not even bothering to watch his language or trying to mask his impatience.

She rolled her eyes, “Do you always use such vulgarities?”

“As a matter of fact, I'm fluent in profanity and innuendo,” he gave her a smug smirk, “See, I'm quite the linguist,” followed by a laugh at her expense. “Let me guess Little Miss Sunshine never utters a damn, hell, or shit?”

She wanted to swat him. Who was he to call her _Little Miss Sunshine_? That was the equivalent to being dubbed a _Goody Two Shoes_.

Ruby folded her arms across her chest and wore a pout on her lips. If she wanted to, she could very easily be as reckless or spontaneous. Wasn’t she the one to suggest they shared this car on a whim? And there was her business…or at least her small online Etsy shop.

“I didn't feel the need to, till we met,” she tried her best to feign a smile. Though when she turned to see if he’d caught her sarcasm, it was obvious he hadn’t or just didn’t care and drove forward.

If he thought she’d give up so easily, he clearly didn’t know who he was dealing with. Something, anything, had to be able to turn his dour attitude around. Her eyes darted down to the tote bag at her feet. Pulling it up to her lap she proceeded to dig through it spitting out an “Aha,” as she brought out the shimmering red ornament and slipped it onto the rear view mirror.

That was only the beginning. Next was the little bit of knitted garland scarf she had finished a few days ago and had been sadly ignored as it sat on display at the booth waiting for someone, anyone, to take it home. Alas it came along on her trip instead.

“What the hell are you doing?” he growled as she shook a snow globe making sure to wind up the music box inside.

“I told you. You're not going to ruin my festive spirit,” she sighed contentedly at the sight of all the crimson and pine green which matched her sweater under her coat. “Christmas is the happiest time of the year. The time for magic and miracles and home baked goods, and of course gifts.”

She exhaled. Yes, this was why Christmas was the most magical time of the year.

He sneered, “Is that why the suicide rate goes up around this time of year too, sweetheart?”

“I will not let you blame the best holiday on something so tragic,” she interjected. “Because of such just makes me want to reach out all the more. Share this special day with a perfect stranger.”

“Okay and then the next day when they lose the buzz,” he winkled his brow. “Then they kill themselves.”

“What is your problem?” her tone was sharp as a kitchen knife.

“I hate Christmas,” he spat out in pure disgust. “It may have started out as just a _peachy_ holiday, but now it's nothing more than a ploy from the card companies and stores to make an extra buck…” he continued to gripe about one thing or another.

She waved her arms to stop him, “How can so much negativity be confined to one person?”

Hayden gripped the steering wheel with deep frustration before he proceeded to fly off the handle once more. She thought he had a temper of an irate child, “Like you really give two shits about me.” He huffed bitterly. “When we met, sweetheart, all you saw was a ticket to get back to your beloved Granny. Just like I saw a ticket to save a few bucks along the way home to my kid. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is to keep quiet and leave each other alone. But of course you will do the exact opposite as you see it your fucking duty to make everyone as annoyingly happy as you are…” he stopped to take a breath before ending his rant “…or aren't.”

She blinked a few times, feeling defensive. She frowned, “I am too a happy person,” it sounded far more convincing in her head than it did out loud. Ruby tried to breathe in and then out and repeated, “Pull over,” she tried to keep herself calm. “Please pull over.”

Maybe it was the sight of her distress or that he was actually happy to rid himself of her and her peppy nature, but slowed down and pulled along the rim of the highway.

“Excuse me,” she didn’t think and just pushed open the door, snagging onto the handle of her purse, wringing out the strap as if one would an old wash rag.

She didn’t get very far, only a couple of feet before tears sprang in her eyes. Leaning her back against the car hugging herself, the deep breaths were no longer working. What was so upsetting isn’t how Hayden spoke to her, or even what he said. It was that every bit of what he said was true. She was just using him. She wasn’t happy either. The only person she was fooling was herself.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Shit!_ He thought to himself as Ruby bolted out of the car abruptly slamming it shut behind her and almost getting the hem of her skirt caught in the door. He released the seatbelt and got out of the car, turning around to rest his palms on the rim of the door frame.

She was leaning up against the car sniffing and hugging herself as the cars whizzed by on the highway behind them. All he could think about was what he’d do to some boy dared to talk to Elsa in such a way. There’d be no chance the kid would survive. How would his little girl think of hearing him be this loutish?

“Okay, I might have gone,” he caught himself. “I went too far.”

He waited for some kind of a response, he fully expected for her to yell at him. He was hoping she’d yell at him. Say anything really, but this quiet side of her, though he hadn’t known Ruby for full day, still felt completely out of character to who she was.

He came around the back and tried to approach her, “Ruby, you shouldn't take what I say to heart. I'm a jerk, you said so yourself,” she may have blinked, but he didn’t even get a laugh from his _travel buddy_. “Why don't I get Elsa back on the phone and you can rant to her about me? It'll be fun.”

She sniffed, taking her gloved covered hand and brushing it up against her nose than under her eyes. She sucked in a deep breath, “That's not my idea of fun.”

Running his hand over his grown out stubble, Elsa asked him to shave before he left. When he protested, she replied, “Why is it only acceptable if men stop shaving?”It was one of those questions he’d wish her mother was still around to answer, not that his ex-wife would have helped much. Not that he was a pleasant person, but thanks to his ex, he was certainly lashing out any anyone and everyone he could. That person now was Ruby.

“Listen, um, I say a lot of stuff I don’t mean,” he shoved his hands into his coat pocket to warm them. “I’ve had a shitty week and I’m taking it out on you.”

Ruby brushed some hair out of her eyes. It gave him the opportunity to think of Elsa’s question from earlier. Though they were reddened as well as the tip of her nose, she was relatively attractive. Nice jawline, tip of her nose up turned, and her blue eyes when beaming with excitement were animated.

He shifted in his boots, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. What was he even doing? Why was he focusing on her features? She wouldn’t be doing the same. He had to keep a distance or else she might get the idea he actually wanted to be friends.

Still hugging herself she turned her head, to face him, “Are you trying to be nice to me?”

He narrowed his brow, “No,” he dropped his lips before correcting them. “It's called damage control. You're paying for gas remember.”

Ruby watched him, or maybe she was trying to figure him out. Best of luck to her on that, he couldn’t even figure himself out. “I was wrong about you,” her frown turned into a weak smile. Already she was rallying. “Can we start over? I won't be so annoyingly happy if you'll not be so surly.”

He shook his head, dropping his gaze momentarily, “Nope. Not gonna happen, sweetheart,” he watched her deflate. “I won't change for anyone. Neither should you. Be as happy as you want.”

She let out a cross between a cough and a laugh, “Even if that means I hum Disney songs and Christmas carol's the whole way.” There was that glimmer in her eyes again.

“I'll endure the torture the best I can. It certainly won't be the worst a woman has done to me,” he waited, maybe for a laugh, or an eye roll, whatever, but she just stared him in the eyes. _Was she searching for something?_ He wondered. “Now what did I say to piss you off?”

Her wavy hair fell forward as she shook her head, “I'm not angry with you, not anymore that is.”

“Then let's get back on the road, shall we?” he removed a hand from his pocket and waved her on. “We're burning daylight here.”

“Do you know all the words to Jingle Bells?” she was already starting on the first verse before he got to the driver’s side.

With a hand paused over the handle, “Oh, God it starts. This is going to be the longest three days of my life.” He pulled open the door to hear her still trying to belt out the old tune.

Ruby switched from Christmas carol’s to the score of Mary Poppins, naturally she’d choose Mary Poppins. He did his best to tune her out as she went back and forth between singing the verses she knew and humming the rest. It wasn’t too bad, it was much nicer than having to listen to his ex-wife drone on and on over the legal work.

“Shoot,” she stopped mid verse of _It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas_ , as she dug deeper into that purse of hers. “I forgot my lotion. We have to stop.”

“We just stopped a few minutes ago,” he gestured with his thumb behind them.

“I need lotion,” she ignored him. “Did you know knitting can cause callouses on your fingers.” She held out her fingers in his line of vision. He kept focused on the road. “Well, they are there.”

He replied with a humph.

“The yarn saps the moisture out of your hands and lotions helps to replenish it. So make sure to take the next exit,” she stuck out her finger ahead to this imaginary sign. “I'm sure I saw a billboard back there saying there was a rest stop.”

“Is that side seat driving I hear?” he reminded her.

“No, it's an order,” she turned to face him. He could catch her smug smirk in his peripheral vision. “I'm sure having a teenage daughter you're used to taking orders.” Hayden remained silent and just glared at the road ahead. “Don't glare at me, or the road,” she scolded him. “If we stay cooped up in here we're liable to kill each other.”

“If you make me into a serial killer by the end of this, I'll never forgive you,” he retorted.

Ruby smirked, “Of course you will,” she pointed to a sign ahead of them. “Now turn here. I was sure the billboard also said they had the best hot chocolate. I'll treat.”

Disgruntled he hit the turn signal grumbling, “No, I'm not going to be in your debt.”

She huffed, “It's a gift. We'll say it's my Christmas gift to you.”

No, he had to draw the line somewhere, “That wasn't a part of our deal. We're not doing Christmas gifts.”

“Why ever not? It is Christmas,” as if he couldn’t tell that from the car being decked out in red and green and her persistent singing carol’s in his ear. “Besides I give gifts to everyone, even my mail man.”

Of course she did, he rolled his eyes, “You give gifts to friends. Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but we're not friends and I can guarantee by the end of these three days you'll hate me so much you'll never want to see me again.” Didn’t everyone else?

“Oh really?” she said thoroughly amused. “Well, I'll wager you, that by the end of these three days, we'll be the best of friends for the rest of our lives. And I wager that we have to exchange a heartfelt Christmas gift.”

“All right and when I'm right, which I am,” he assured her arrogantly. “You and I will never speak, see, or even think of each other ever again.”

She slumped in her seat, “You live in such a sad world.”

“I know, it's great,” he pulled into a parking space, “And we’re here. You go on ahead.”

He waited till the door shut completely behind Ruby before taking out his phone. It was getting closer to evening and they’d have to find some kind of place to stay, well he could sleep in the car if need be.

There was at least three texts from Elsa, all unanswered. He pressed the picture of them and it began to ring as he put it up to his ear, “Hey snowflake.”

“Hey dad, that was pretty quick,” she was munching on something as she tried to talk. “How much is she pissing you off?”

 _Where to begin?_ He thought. “ _Little Miss Sunshine_ had to stop for lotion and hot chocolate. At the time we’re making I imagine I’ll be home by next Christmas.”

Elsa chuckled on the other end, “Just take a deep breath and try not to go to prison. I need at least one of my parents.”

Hayden shrugged as he leaned against the car, “Naw, she’s not worth it.” He tried to get a look at what Ruby was doing inside, so much for just lotion and hot chocolate. The cashier had already talked her into buying one of everything.

“So am I going to meet her?” his precocious daughter implored.

He’d been distracted, “Who, Ruby?” he wanted to laugh at the very idea of it. “Not if I can help it.”

“Why not?” she pouted. “You never have any friends besides the Gold’s and you only talk to Mr. Palarie cause I’m friends with Grace. You need friends, dad. It’s pathetic.”

Pathetic? Just because he didn’t want to socialize with hypocrites and the like? “I have you, what else do I need?” truth be told, anytime he wasn’t at work or dealing with the lawyers, he spent it with his daughter.

“Uh, a social life?” she stated it as if were obvious. “What are you going to do when I go off to college?”

He’d be lying if he hadn’t thought of that. Sure she was only thirteen. That gave him five years left with her under the same roof. “I’m fine,” he lied.

Elsa let out an exaggerated sigh, “Dad, I love you, but you need to stop revolving your life around just me and work. You deserve better. Listen I have to go, but at least give Ruby a chance, for me, please?”

“All right, all right,” he groaned.

“Thanks, dad,” he could hear her smile clearly. “You’re the best you know.”

The bell to the store rang as Ruby waved to the cashier not forgetting to with him a Merry Christmas on the way out. She held up one Styrofoam cup of hot chocolate, “See only one, but I swear by the end I will win.” Her eyes darted to the phone. “Oh, is that Elsa? How is she, what did she have to say?”

“Is that Ruby?” Elsa’s voice became high pitched he had to pull it away from his ear, “Dad, can I talk to her? Please!”

Caught between two women, one pushing him away, the other pulling him in, he honestly didn’t want to fight both his daughter or Ruby, “Fine, you’re majesty,” he told Elsa before holding out the phone to Ruby. “She wants to talk to you.”

Ruby shifted her cup to her other hand and brought the phone to her ear, “Hi, Elsa! Well, we’re off to a rocky start, but I bet your dad we’ll be forever friends by the end of these three days. I’m quite determined to win.”

 _Forever friends?_ Elsa had wanted, no asked, him to try to befriend Ruby as the lady was determined to make him her friend. For what reason he could understand? She’d seen just a glimpse of how much of an asshole he could be and still didn’t dissuade her. She was like some super happy bionic woman with a never ending supply of optimism. He didn’t understand it, but he was intrigued of what made her this way.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayden checked the time on his wristwatch, he was sure he had to be one of the few who still wore them. Time was still ticking away. He didn’t hide his annoyance as Ruby let the conversation get carried away, the two ladies talking each other’s ears off while he waited impatiently in silence.

By the time Ruby wrapped up the conversation laughing at something Elsa had relayed to her, she ended it with a quick ‘talk to you later’ not ‘good-bye’. This is exactly what he didn’t want. Making false promises to his daughter, possibly leading her on that this was a real friendship. The kid had enough people, specifically her mother, letting her down that he didn’t need Ruby adding to it.

Ruby handed over the phone, “Your daughter is not at all unruly. She's quite lovely. Actually she reminds me a lot of you.”

He had no problem grabbing the device and shoving it into his coat pocket roughly. “You don't have to live with her,” he reached for the keys, ready to press the lock function, when he paused and looked up across the top, “Wait what? Me and Elsa are nothing alike,” he added a sneer for good measure.

Ruby rolled her eyes at him “Of course you are,” and laughed as she exhaled reaching for the handle, “So you're a skater dad? That's adorable.” She deposited the bags in the seat.

“Oh good Lord,” he bemoaned. This had to be some kind of bad dream. “Did you just use the word adorable in describing me?” he waved his hands for emphasis. “Don't. Just stop, okay, we're not going to bond.”

Meeting him at the driver’s side she just arched and eyebrow, “You don't fool me,” she stuck out her finger close enough to poke him in the chest. “Not for one minute. You're daughter adores you, by the way. And I can tell that you adore her.” Taking a sip of this the hot chocolate that left a remnant on her upper lip, she quickly licked it away. “So she's into figure skating. I'm sure she's quite talented. How long has she been competing?”

He pressed the lock on the car till it let out a beep to assure them their luggage was, well, considering the area, partially secure. He started towards some kind of run down diner, he’d have to take Elsa with him to Granny’s to erase whatever kind of crap he’d have to shovel down. Ruby was quick to follow along.

“Professionally since she was five,” he said out of habit. Ruby wasn’t the first to ask, at least she did sound a tinge genuinely interested. “I tried to talk her out of it, but when that girl sets her mind to something it’s hell getting her to quit,” he was sure he got an knowing look from Ruby, but chose not to acknowledge it. “Elsa impressed the judges so much a trainer sought her out. It's been five years now. She's better than the other kids too and I’m not just saying that cause I’m her dad. The others really suck,” he caught Ruby staring at him, smirking, amused maybe. “What?” he asked defensively. “What's with the smirk? Don't smirk at me. It's disturbing.”

Her grin widened as she snickered, “I get it. You're a big softie.” He opened his mouth to protest, but she beat him to it. “You are. You pretend to be this gruff guy but you are all squishy when it comes to your daughter. Just as you should be.” Not realizing where they were headed, “Wait, where are we going?”

“To get a bite to eat. Unless you prefer to starve,” he tried to shake off her comments, quirking his upper lip in irritation he added, “And I am not soft.”

She flung open the door to the diner, the bell with its ring-a-ling announcing their arrival, “Soft as the melted marshmallows in this hot chocolate and twice as gooey inside,” she goes to poke him in the chest, but he quickly backs up before she actually touches him. She laughs and it reaches her eyes, “It's a finger, not a knife.”

In a low grumble, “I know, and I have a gesture I tend to use as well,” it was his go to gesture as a matter of fact. “Let's just drop whatever the hell this is. We're not friends.”

He went to sit in a booth, seeing as there was some kind of fresh mucus on the table, he proceeded to the next one over. Not much better, but it was at least it didn’t show any evidence of bodily fluids.

Taking a seat, he was quick to find the mock leather on the seats was covered in a sticky residue. “Wait,” he spat out as she poised to sit. He slipped off his coat and handed it over. “So I don’t have to pay for your dry cleaning.”

She took his coat and draped it over the seat before sitting opposite him. Resting her elbows on the table, she wasn’t done with her interrogation, “Do you have any friends? Is that why you're so angry all the time?”

Hayden was about to reply when the waitress waltzed by to take their order, sticking with an old favorite and pretty damn hard to mess up, a hamburger and fries. Seeing as that must have sounded good, Ruby ordered the same. At least she didn’t eat like a rabbit, he never understood why people would put themselves through that kind of unnecessary torture.

The waitress scribbled down their order and left for the kitchen, “I am angry all the time cause people stick their noses into my personal life.”

With a smile on pursed lips, “Weren't you just gushing over Elsa's amazing talents? That would be labeled under your personal life.” She made sure to point out wagging her index finger at him like one would with an impertinent child.

“It wasn't gushing,” he hated that word. It was as much of an insult as saying he was soft. “I do not _gush_.”

“Right,” she said in a mocking tone.

Choosing not to engage her any further, instead he kept quiet, and she stared out the window in awe of the moonlight through the clouds threatening snow. This gave him a chance to observe her, as she had obviously done with him. Still not sure how he felt about that. What disturbed him was how accurate she had been.

On the outward appearance she appeared to be your average girl next door kind of gal. Simply dressed, in no way ostentatious, and she was attractive. He had neglected to tell Elsa so when she first asked for good reason. Lord knows what that daughter of his would say if she knew.

Much to his surprise and delight, Ruby kept the conversation to a minimum, while he the two of them did justice to their meal. When the waitress wished him and his wife a Merry Christmas, she didn’t even give him time to counter when the old bag left.

“So now I’m your wife?” she shook her head scooting to the edge of the booth. Handing his coat back over waving it tauntingly. “Here you go, hubby.”

He snatched it up and slipped it back on despite it now being infected. “I want a divorce,” he retorted. She went on ahead of him laughing inwardly. Ruby was going to let him forget this one. He could only hope this didn’t get back to his daughter.

Stepping out into the cold air, looking to his left was the run down strip of hotel rooms that may have been constructed in the 50s, but had not once been renovated. “Hopefully this hellhole will have a room available,” he moved on ahead of Ruby towards the office. Behind the desk sat a man who was as wide as he was tall and stood a good foot shorter than Hayden. After a short exchange, the rooms were paid for and as soon as the keys were in his hand, he high tailed it out of there and past Ruby who had retried her bag from the rental.

“I'm sure their rooms are pleasant,” Ruby said catching up to him.

“Yes, to the cockroaches and other vermin it's a wonderful home,” He searched for the room numbers, door by door in as best he could. “Just don't step into the outline.”

“Outline?” She repeated his words, her eyes widening in horror.

Hayden stopped getting a good look at her horrified expression and having a good laugh at her expense, “Ha, you should see the look on your face.”

Swatting him not once, but twice, “Not funny, Hayden. It isn't funny, quit laughing.”

His laugh diminished as he tossed her, her room keys, “All right, but it is funny.”

Unlocking the door and flipping on the light switch, it was as bad he expected. He had to remind himself it was only a couple of more days before he would be back home. With his daughter all before he would have to return once more to Philadelphia and that meant seeing his ex-wife yet again.

He pushed those thoughts as he dug through the pocket of his coat for his phone and tossed it onto the nightstand next to him. Plopping down on the bed, it creaking underneath his weight, he was sure a puff of dust enveloped the air around him.

Just as he was about to fall asleep the phone buzzed, dancing across the top. He caught it before he fell to the floor. A picture of him and Elsa was displayed on the phone’s screen as he swiped it to answer.

“Hey you still awake?” Elsa yawned into the phone.

“Yeah, barely,” he eyed the room. It wasn’t likely he’d be getting any sleep tonight. “How was your evening?”

“Grace and I had a Marvel movie marathon,” he could tell she was definitely drowsy on the other end. “I'm about ready to go to sleep and had to see how you and Ruby were fairing.”

“We're both alive. Got a couple of rooms at some slum hotel,” slum was putting it nicely. This place should have been condemned decades ago. “I'm sure you could catch a number of STD's from the mattress.”

Elsa groaned into the phone, “Eww, dad, that's gross.” He could just picture the corner of her lip raised in total disgust. That was enough to put a smile on his face.

“Truth ain't pretty, snowflake,” he huffed a laugh.

“So,” she left her thought unfinished but he knew what was coming next, “How is Ruby?”

“How should I know? She's in the connecting room,” he answered in a disgruntled manner.

Elsa sighed over the phone, “Cause I care and you promised me to give her a chance, dad, remember?”

Exhaling, he hadn’t forgotten about that, but he also hadn’t kept his promise, “Yeah, yeah,” mumbled. “I will, start fresh tomorrow, okay?”

“Better,” Elsa replied in a chipper tone. “I think she's quite lovely.”

He rolled his eyes, “Of course you would…” a knock on the connecting door interrupted his train of thought. Sitting up, he absently says, “Hold on, kiddo.” He puts the phone up to his chest to muffle the sound and opens the door. “What?” he tried to curb his tone, but his sharp words were already out.

Ruby, wide eyed and looking skittish, pointed to the door of her room, “Did you hear that?”

Nodding, “Yes, it was an annoying knock on the door here,” he was ready to close the door, but she wasn’t wavering.

“I'm serious. It was creepy,” she hugged herself. “This whole place is creepy.”

He gave a sharp nod, “Yeah and your point is?”

Ruby shut her eyes disappointed giving her head a shake, her tresses now in a ponytail fell from her shoulder to her back, “Never mind.”

She went to reach for the door knob, but he pulled the door back, “Hold on,” this time his voice was lacking the curt edge it normally had. “What did it sound like? Someone messing with the lock?”

Stepping back into the room, when she didn’t scold him for doing so, he crossed over to her domain, “I think so. I have a chair up against it,” it was a weak chair, probably would crumble with any weight behind it. “But I don't know if it would hold.”

Setting the phone down on the dresser, he takes a moment to listen. A few seconds pass and it she wasn’t shitting him, it definitely would be alarming to an unarmed woman. He searches the floor for the doorstop, once it’s found he kicks in into the crack of the door. “That should do it.”

Before leaving, he peeks out behind the venetian blinds. It looks like the coast was clear.

“Thank you,” she says meekly. It was only then he realized she was actually in her pajamas. He wanted to avert his gaze, instead he thought the wolf pup print suited her to a T.

Hayden was about to leave when he eyed the phone on the dresser and picks it up, “Uh, why don't we leave the connecting door open? I'm a light sleeper so if you need anything…” he left his thought unfinished thoroughly expecting her to reject his offer.

“Really? Thanks,” her smile returned. It had a different feeling causing her to smile over inciting a frown. “I don't mean to be a scardy-pants, but I don't normally stay in hotels like this.”

He shrugged it off as nothing, “It's fine. So um, let's get some rest. We should leave early.”

“Okay thanks. Oh, Hayden,” Ruby caught him before he turned off the lights to his own room, “Good night.”

With the connecting door open, he heard Ruby turn off the lights and climb into bed without another word said. Putting the phone up to his ear once more, “Listen, Elsa, I'll call you back tomorrow, promise.”

Elsa snickered on the other end, “I heard you know,” he wasn’t about to justify that with a response. He knew what she meant. “Thanks, dad. Good night.”

Reciprocating the same sentiment, he hung up the phone and let it lay on the bed beside him.

Elsa was anything but subtle. He wasn’t blind any man given the opportunity would take notice of her features. If her eyes didn’t draw you in, certainly her smile would. As much as he tried to, he couldn’t ignore it. As he lay there he couldn’t help but notice when her hair was pulled back how it enhanced her high cheek bones whereas when her hair hung around her shoulders it did much to highlight the curve of her jawline…

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath before drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Promptly at six o’clock the alarm clock rang on the nightstand beside Ruby. Quickly she swiped to turn it off, raising her arms in a little stretch and a small yawn before tip toeing her way to the bathroom.

It wasn’t a restful sleep. She kept waking herself up just to check the door. Which if had been bothered on the outside nothing had been disturbed on the inside. Although one to keep a glass half full kind of perspective, it was difficult to keep a positive outlook on her current amenities.

The room was dusty, dirty, and upon entering the bathroom last night for a quick shower, she was sure to have spotted some black mold growing on the ceilings and other crevices. So grabbing up her clothes, she quickly dressed and had applied the toothpaste to her toothbrush when she heard knuckles rap on the other side of the door.

“Are you done yet?” she heard him complain. “It should only take five minutes flat to get ready.”

Ruby poked her head outside the door, causing Hayden to step back, “You have a daughter, how can you be this clueless?” Slamming the door shut, she began brushing her teeth vigorously. “Men!”

Only a minute or two later she got another knock, “C'mon, Ruby, the luggage is in the car we need to hit a gas station before we get back on the road.”

Opening the door a sliver, not even enough to see each other, “I will be done when I say I'm done!” she snapped.

Hayden humphs as she went to close the door, “I guess that's your way of saying thanks for watching out for you last night. Ungrateful…”

It was ungrateful. It was the first time she’d seen any kindness except to that given to Elsa. She sighed before the mirror, “Fine, you're right. I'll be done shortly.” Leaving the door open a crack, she heard him leave her side to the connecting room.

After packing up her toiletries, she gathered up her coat and bags before exiting the run down slum.

“Finally,” Hayden extended an arm to the car. “Can we get going already?”

Ruby was quick to catch up. Though he wasn’t that much taller than her, she had to work to keep up with his stride, “I should apologize for earlier,” she said as they reached the car.

His brow furrowed and his tone wry, “I don't give two shits about why you were in a bitchy mood. Let's just get on the road, shall we?”

No, he probably didn’t care. And it probably didn’t faze him the slightest. Yanking open the passenger door she plunked herself and her bags down at her feet. “I haven't had my coffee yet. And to be honest I'm not a morning person. And if anyone is in that kind of mood, I would say it's you.”

He worked with the nobs to get the heat on as she was freezing, “I don't think that's a newsflash, sweetheart. I'm always pissed off about something.”

“Gee and you hid it so well,” she grumbled under her breath. His attitude was starting to rub off on her.

Except for humming some tunes, she had chosen to keep silent as they searched for a gas station. She had only finished a single row of her scarf, when they pulled into a gas station and set her work aside as both of them exited the vehicle at the same time.

“There now you can get your fuel,” he rattled off the amount for gas as she was took a few steps towards the station.

“Do you want anything?” she asked in an attempt to be friendly.

Hayden gave her a shrug as he leaned against the car, hands in his pockets, “I wouldn’t say no to coffee.”

She opened her mouth to point out how technically that would put him in her debt, but maybe her travel buddy was turning a corner, she didn’t want to ruin it. Keeping her comments to herself, she turned on her heel and hastily strolled into the gas station.

Thankfully it was early enough hardly anyone was present. She selected a few bills from her wallet and handed it over to the cashier, “Here's for gas and one, no two cups, for coffee. Oh, do you recommend anything for a quick breakfast?”

The cashier couldn’t be more than eighteen and gave her a shrug, “We have Little Debbie and Hostess products in the second aisle.”

“That's not very nutritious, but I suppose it'll have to do,” she talked to herself as she eyed the variety of processed pastries all boxed and lined up. Settling upon a bag of chocolate Hostess donuts – no one can be unhappy with donuts – then set them on the counter to be rung up as well. “And this too. Thank you.”

Not knowing how he preferred his coffee, she left it black with some sugar. The cups kept her hands extra cozy as she left the station, “I know you said no to coffee, so just pay me back and we're even. I also got donuts. Tomorrow you can treat for breakfast.”

Taking the extra cup offered to him, he just shrugged, “That is if we are both alive by tomorrow.”

She stood beside him as the car was filling up. It was humorous to watch him wrinkle his face in disgust, “This is shit,” he griped then took another drink.

“It is…crappy,” that was her best vulgarity.

“Ah,” he perked up. “So you are capable of saying something negative. I’m a little proud.”

She rolled her eyes, “Thanks again for being so nice about everything last night,” she took her first sip of the coffee, she was glad to have doctored it with cream and sugar.

Hayden groaned, “I was not nice.”

“Yes, you were,” she elbowed him. “You were nice and you helped me.”

“I was not nice,” he repeated.

Tilting her head to the side, “Yes, you were,” she added with a honeyed voice just to irritate him.

“Good Lord,” he stepped away from her to close the lid and instead of asking her politely to move, he just opened the driver’s side door nudging her out of the way.

She rolled her eyes, this was still an improvement upon how he was acting less than twenty-four hours ago. And when offered some of the donuts, he didn’t turn them down, progress indeed. Whether he admitted or not, actually she was certain he wouldn’t admit it, Hayden wasn’t the jerk everyone probably saw him as. It was all a front and it appeared to be crumbling.

The bag of Hostess goodness was about half way done with the car began to growl under the hood before it stalls. Hayden muttered profanity under his breath before removing the keys out of the ignition.

“What's going on?” she wondered aloud. She never did bother to educate in automobiles.

“Just perfect and after it was filled up too,” Hayden steps out of the car and she does the same. She follows his lead as they push it off the road. She watches as he searches for the latch to release the hood and soon she hears the pop.

“What happened?” she quickly grabbed her purse as she met him at the hood. Asking, not realizing he would drone on about the innards of the car till finally she waved her hands. “In English, please.”

Letting the hood drop back closed, “We need a mechanic. You stay here. I think I saw a sign for a rest stop. Shouldn't be far from an auto shop.”

“Wait,” she called out, he had taken a few steps before halting. “I have an idea. Have you ever seen, _It Happened One Night_? Claudette Colbert and Clark Gable?”

He furrowed his brow, “He was the one with the mustache, right? Or am I thinking of Charlie Chaplin?”

She heaved a heavy sigh, “He was in the Oscar award winning film _Gone with the Wind_. Clark Gable...oh never mind,” she was getting off track. “Anyway, just wait and see.”

Drooping his shoulders he drudged back, “This ought to be a waste of time.”

With them being on a highway, she listened till she heard a set of tires, “Just shush.” She waved him off. Striking the Claudette pose, not every being sensual she arched her knee slightly to accentuate what little curves she had. Too bad it was freezing out, lined tights weren’t exactly sexy.

Much to her dismay the car ignored her and kept driving.

“Awww tough luck, sweetheart,” she could hear the simper in his voice. And when she looked to him, head tilted to the side and was he actually ogling her? “But I sure am enjoying the show,” he snickered as he met her gaze.

She humphed not wanting to justify his actions with a response. Though it was a matter of time before she heard a the sound of a truck barreling down the road and struck the same pose again. It couldn’t hurt. It drove past though came to a sharp halt. “Aha, look at that!” She wagged her finger at Hayden as she strolled past him towards the passenger side. “Hello!” she waved as the driver rolled down the window.

A middle aged African-American with an amused expression cackled, “I don't normally stop, but I coulda sworn you reminded me of some old movie.”

“ _It Happened One Night_ , Claudette Colbert and Clark...”

“…Gable!” the driver slapped the wheel. “Well, I'll be. Hey, looks like you and your husband could use a lift?”

“Um he's not...I mean yeah,” this was not the time for technicalities. “Hopefully to the closest town. We need to get our rental into a mechanic.”

“Well, I got some room in the bed, hope you don't mind puppies,” he threw his thumb to the back. “I got a litter back there.”

Ruby wanted to squeal, “Mind them? I love them! Thank you, sir,” she jumped excitedly as she turned to wave Hayden over. “He'll give us a lift into the closest town. What are you waiting for? C'mon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of Dashing Through the Snow. I'm also on tumblr (http://www.onceuponanovel.tumblr.com) as well as pinterest (https://www.pinterest.com/seannaacey/fan-fiction-dashing-through-the-snow/)


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in the back of a rusty pickup in winter with a sprightly travel companion who smiles too much, and yapping puppy dogs who haven’t stopped since the two of them came aboard. This was the last place Hayden thought this journey home would lead. Then there was Ruby who was _Ooo’ing_ and _Aww’ing_ over the little mutts. Putting his hands up to let them lick her fingers, the little mongrels were eager for any kind of attention and he was sure that Ruby would be just as eager to reciprocate.

Ruby had not taken her eyes off the pups, “Ohhh, aren't they just precious?” she’s said for probably the thousandth time her voice changing back to baby talk, the kind that could grate a man’s nerves.

Rolling his eyes Hayden humphed. Of course she’d find these little critters irresistible, “Till they piss all over the floor and tear up the house, yeah they're just precious.” He shot the pup’s a scowl and they continued on with their incessant high pitched yapping.

“A cat person then?” she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

Resting his elbows on bent legs, observing this new side of her. She was taunting him now and was enjoying it.

“Cats are all inherently evil,” he scrunched up his nose, “Like little demons spat up from the depths of hell.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Even Garfield? C’mon Garfield is a cutie.”

Shaking his head, “Especially Garfield. But he is right about Monday's.”

“Humph,” Ruby turned her attention away from him, thankfully, but not so thankfully as she was now chatting with the driver, “Chad,” he gave her a ‘yes, darling’ before she continued, “Do you like cats and puppy dogs?”

With a hearty laugh Chad replied, his voice gravely, “That I do, Miss…?”

“Oh, sorry,” she winced an apology though it didn’t take long to rebound a bright smile, “It’s Ruby actually.”

This just irked Hayden, this fella was a perfect stranger and gave her no reason to throw around the word sorry. Though this Chad ate it up, as well as all of the attention Ruby paid him and had no qualms about flirting to the point it was downright embarrassing. This man had to be a good twenty-five possibly thirty years older than Ruby.

The truck rumbled into the parking lot and finally the obnoxious engine sputtered as it was shut off. As if that wasn’t bad enough the potency of the exhaust fumes was enough to choke a person.

Hayden reached over the back hatch and fiddled with the handle to release it in a thud. Hopping down off the back of the truck, he turned around ready to offer Ruby a hand down as well, but she couldn’t be bothered between the pups and her ‘new friend’ as the car door opened and shut, Chad strolling around to greet her with an annoying grin.

“Ah,” Chad exaggerated with a wave of a hand. “What a perfect name, cause you're quite a gem.” Offering Ruby a hand down, or more like two hands that we at her waist.

Hayden kept his eyes on this fella, he had yet to let go of Ruby. She was too innocent to see what this guy had up his sleeve. She was the kind to think the best of everyone, even him. That could also get her into a world of trouble.

“Are you two done making googly eyes at each other, I'd like get to the auto shop.” He snarked then receiving a sharp and condescending look from Chad which he returned the favor by flipping him off while Ruby’s back was still to him. “Ruby?”

Ruby shot him a look as if to tell him to _shut up_ , though her mood changes to a chipper smile with Chad, “Thank you so much, Chad for the lift into town. You've been a life saver.”

“For you, it was a pleasure,” Chad leaned against the bed of the truck, resting his elbow on the rim, “But I don't think your husband is my biggest fan.

“I'm not anyone's biggest fan,” Hayden retorts with a snarl. “I especially dislike people wasting time. We need to go,” this was his second attempt to shoo Chad off.

Not being able to even stomach the sight of the two, he just moseys off. With his eyes on the auto shop, that was the goal. Still he wasn’t sure why all of that back there riled him so much. Of course everything usually pissed him off, that’s just how he was.

What did it matter if Ruby wanted to talk to this fella Chad? But it was more than that. The way he was shamelessly flirting with her and Ruby too naïve to tell…none of it sit well with him. That was as unsettling cause he couldn’t figure out why this was bothering him so much.

 

* * *

 

 

Upon seeing Hayden just storm off in a huff, the man was terribly contrary. One minute he was surly, the next he was compassionate, then acting like some resentful jerk. It would take a Christmas miracle to turn his attitude around.

Pursing her lips she watched Hayden leave, “Uh, sorry, Chad. He's always...surly, but I'm not sure why he's acting this way.”

Chad countered having a good laugh at her gullibility, “I certainly do.”

“Why?” she laughed nervously.

“If I had a jewel like yourself in my life, I wouldn't care for some over the hill fella flirting with her,” Chad, guided her away from the truck, as he climbed up into the bed.

Ruby wanted to laugh at the idea of…no that was just preposterous, “Oh, he's not jealous.”

Chad clucked his tongue with a sharp shake of his head, “Sure could have fooled me. Apologize to your husband for me.” He turned his back to her whistling as he checked on the young pups while she stared back slack jawed.

Slowly she turned, took a few steps back. Did he really think that they were a...she shook her head staring blankly. “We're not...I mean it's...” but Chad was too busy with the pups as well as calling out to an acquaintance to listen as she sputtered out an explanation.

She groaned as she slung her purse strap over her arm and rushed to catch up to Hayden who was already half way. “What was that all about?” When she called out, he stopped with a scowl present. “Chad was just trying to be kind. He could be a Christmas angel.”

Hayden sneered, “I don't like showoff's,” he continued.

Her shoulders dropped as she exhaled in frustration. This was a whole new kind of insolence of his. Usually it was a few comments here and there, but this seemed personal. Either he saw he as a friend or? Out of the corner of her eye she glanced back to Chad at the truck then back to Hayden who, was he looking at her differently? Maybe Chad was right.

She grabbed onto his arm and pulled him around to face her, “Are you jealous?”

He squinted, “What the fuck?”

“Ugh,” she groaned. “I hate your language.”

Extending his arms for emphasis, “He was being disrespectful to you. Practically undressing you with his eyes. Touching you for crying out loud,” dropping his gaze, running a hand over his scruffy jaw, his tone a touch softer than usual. Similar to how protective he had been towards her last night. This was his own gruff way of showing he could actually care. “Maybe, just maybe, that's what pissed me off? You're a lady, Ruby. You should be treated as such.”

Staring at him with, she opened her mouth to say something, trying to search for the right words, anything but they wouldn’t come.

His silver eyes met hers. For the first time she felt like she was actually seeing him and not some façade. He wasn’t a bad guy, just someone who’d drawn the short straw in life one too many times.

“What now?” he quirked an eyebrow.

“Uh,” she blinked realizing now how she’d stood their without a reply. “Thank you.”

Quick to dismiss his concern, “Don't mention it,” though it lacked the curt tone he had with her previously. She wanted to add, _Elsa is really lucky to have you_ , but he cut her off as he reached pointed on ahead to the auto shop entrance, “Uh, I'll go see if we can get the car towed in.”

“Thanks,” she said flatly stepping off the curb. It was best he dealt with the mechanics, she knew nothing about vehicles accept how to drive the machine.

Letting the soles of her boots shuffle along the pavement she heard the little yips of the puppies she’d fallen in love with on the drive into town. Setting on a long picnic table not too far from the shop, there they were. The precious little furry babies that stole her heart.

“Hey,” she greeted them, already they remembered her voice and began jumping against the side of the wood crate, scrambling all at once to get to her.

Not that she had a better look at them, they showed characteristics to German Shepherds their little ears alert. Her desire to hold one won out. “Hi, aren't you a bunch of cuties, remember me?” she closed her eyes, it was too difficult to pick one when she really wanted to bundle them all up in her arms at once. The one she selected, it’s face was blackened and it extended to his back, but the rest of him was a russet brown. The little fella took to her as much as she cuddled him close.

“My brother found them,” a voice startled her. She jumped back and the man decked out in jeans and a black leather motorcycle jacket held up his hands in surrender, “Sorry, Miss.” He took a step closer and removed his sunglasses. He had the same rich brown eyes and mocha skin, and she’d have to be blind not to notice his attractiveness. The man gestured to the pups with the wave of his glove. “Said he gave you and your husband a ride into town.”

There was the assumption that she and he were… “Uh, well, yes, but me and Hayden, well we aren't married,” she tried to be nice as she corrected him. “We're just friends. I'm sorry, I'm Ruby,” shifting the pup to her other arm, she extended her hand to him.

With a warm smile he shook her hand, “I'm Cinna. So You like dogs?”

The little one in her arms reached to give her jaw a lick, “Love dogs,” she held out her fingers for the pup to gum. “Especially these cuties.”

Nodding towards the truck, “I called my bro up when I found them. I would keep them all if I could. But I'm more of a vagabond.”

Nodding, “Oh, I see. They need a home...well,” she bit her bottom lip till the image of a lively young thirteen-year-old girl came to mind. “I know just the girl who would give one of these puppies a wonderful home.”

Cinna tilted his head to the side, “Yourself? I can already tell you got a great aura, you're chakra’s are all aligned...just a great energy.”

She didn’t know quite how to respond to that. She didn’t know what chakra’s or really what an aura was. But the way he said it wasn’t patronizing, “Thank you. Um, actually it is Hayden's daughter, Elsa. I get the feeling she is kind of a loner. What would make a better friend than a dog?” she snuggled the shepherd closer.

Cinna’s face turned from cheerful to concerned, “She's not a little girl, right? Dogs don't always do well with little kids. Then the dog ends up in the pound.”

“Elsa is thirteen or fourteen I believe,” that was something she’d have to ask Hayden, but from talking to Elsa she knew the girl was up to the challenge. “Very responsible. And I don't have a gift for her.”

“Tell you what,” he wagged a finger towards the litter. “If you trust your friend Hayden and his daughter, you take your pick of the litter.”

 _Just one?_ She thought. It was awful to have to choose one when all of them were all so special. The little one in her arms was already becoming attached to her and vice versa. As hard as it was for her to say it, she exhaled, “This one,” the little shepherd yipped as if to give his approval.

“Perfect,” Cinna gave the little dog a rub behind the ears, “I have a good feeling he and Elsa are going to be wonderful friends.”

“Thank you,” she stroked the puppy’s fluff. “And Merry Christmas.”

Cinna chuckled, “Actually I’m Jewish.”

Her mouth formed an ‘o’ before adding a, “Huh?” She didn’t want to ask as it would be quite rude.

Though apparently he not just talented in reading people’s aura’s, “I get that a lot. I mean Sammy Davis, Jr. was Jewish. My brother is Buddhist and I’m a Jew,” he laughed at the irony of the situation. “But you have a Merry Christmas, Miss.”

With that he gave her a casual salute and gave his attention to the rest of the litter. That was till a trucker came up with interest in the dogs. Ruby hugged the sweet little puppy close to her chest, as she wandered from the picnic table. Her only worry now was how to break the news to her travel buddy.

 

* * *

 

 

Slipping into the auto shop, Hayden sauntered over to the desk getting the mechanic to drive out to the car to tow it in was relatively painless. His mind however was occupied on everything other than getting back on the road. For one he couldn’t understand, sure he was an ill-tempered person and that was putting it nicely. But why, why did Chad irk him so?

Then Ruby had to make it awkward by starring him down. What was she trying to do? Break down another barrier.

 _Elsa!_ He thought. Taking his phone out of his coat pocket, he sorted through the stupid device to find Elsa’s phone number. The only reason he gave her one of those phones was just so he could keep tabs on her. That and to ease the pain of being practically motherless. Gifts were good for that fleeting moment. Thankfully he did have a pretty good kid.

Waiting, usually it rang once tops, but three times sent him to worrying.

“Dad!” mimicking a crappy youthful voice came on the other end and Hayden rolled his eyes. “Oh. My. God,” he knew it was Jefferson Palarie on the other end being the little shit he was. “Mr. Palarie is such a jerk…” and ended it with a rousing laughter.

Hayden rolled his eyes, “Nice, smartass. Where’s my daughter?”

“Hey,” Hayden heard Jeff shout, most likely at Elsa. The two had a wonderful love-hate relationship, heavy on the hate. “I didn’t say you could take a break, keep going.” Grace’s voice could be heard faintly in the background before Jeff came back on the line. “She’s in practice. She smarted off to me, so I said as punishment free skating was out and she had to practice her double and triple axel’s.”

Rubbing his forehead, he knew this was his daughter’s weakness. She could amaze an entire crowd by showing off by a front flip on ice, but these axel’s. “How many times has she fallen?” Hayden winced.

“Every time. At least the ice is good for the bruises,” Jeff said wryly. “If your spawn bothered to listen to me, she could save herself a lot of pain.”

That’s exactly what a father wanted to hear, “How much longer is the abuse gonna last?”

Jeff scoffed, “If she can keep her wiseass comments to herself, just a fifteen more minutes,” Hayden knew what the man was going to say next, “Should I even ask when you’re going to come and get your spawn? Youch,” the trainer hissed. “…that had to hurt.”

“How many times is that?” Hayden just hoped Elsa wouldn’t land herself into the ER. He did not want to imagine the feuding between her and Jeff all the while Grace trying to play mediator.

“I’ve lost count by now,” Jeff humphed. “I said she could use the padding like the beginners and that’s how she earned herself thirty more minutes of practice…” there was a rustle on the other end. “Don’t give me that. Do you want another penalty? Maybe cut you from the competition? Yeah, I didn’t think so. Arrogance will get you nowhere Abernathy…” some off color language before he put the phone back to his ear.

Hayden exhaled a groan, “Just make sure she doesn’t break anything, can you do that, Palarie?”

“I promised to be her trainer,” the man defended himself. “If I let her break something that just looks bad on me.”

Looking up through the windows of the shop, Hayden let the conversation lapse. Outside in the parking lot was Ruby snuggling a scroungy mutt close to her. He cursed a few French words under his breath. “Oh shit. Tell Elsa I’ll call her back later.” Quickly he made a beeline to the entrance door and jolted outside and by the time he was face to face with her, instead of explaining herself she just greeted him with a smile. “What the hell, Ruby?”

Rolling her eyes at him, “It’s a puppy and a very cute one too,” she took the dog’s paw in her hands and used it to wave at him, “Say, hi. Oh, c’mon even you can’t be grumpy with this face,” she held the dog with outstretched arms. The little critter’s tail began to wag. Having the dog thinking he was soft was the last thing he needed.

The caramel eyes and flapping its tongue eager to give anyone a kiss, well, it wasn’t a bad looking dog. And it could be worse. It was a German Shepherd, well and something else possibly retriever, not some frou-frou mop that wore bows in its hair with matching sweaters.

“What are we gonna do with a puppy?” he muttered.

Ruby, paying attention to the dog, spoke the little mutt in baby talk. The Shepherd was definitely enjoying it, “I couldn’t say no to this face.” He hated to admit it, but they did look good together.

“Then it’s all on you,” he pointed out, though Ruby was too occupied to listen. “Leave me out of it.”

“I thought I saw some kind of convenient store as we passed,” she pointed beyond them and waltzed past. “We should get little Gerhardt some necessities.”

“Gerhardt?” he repeated.

Looking at the pup she of course already named, “He’s part German shepherd. And it’s a family name. The first Lucas, of course we spelled it with a K back then, arrived was Gerhardt Lukas from Aachen, Germany.”

Holding open the door for her, she entered with Gerhardt and surprisingly with no complaints from the staff. Of course Ruby went nuts with all the ‘necessities’ snatching up one of everything, while hung back. It was no different than going shopping with Elsa. He’d take her anywhere she wanted to go, but he’d be damned if he was going to help her pick anything out. There was Grace for that and thankfully the two became friends just in time for puberty.

By the time Ruby had finished she laid it all out on the counter. This was the part he was good at. “Go ahead,” he stepped up behind her. “I’ll get this.”

“Aha! I knew you would like Gerhardt,” she pulled on his arm to bring him to her level and planted a peck on his whiskered cheek. “Gerhardt thanks you too.” She gathered up the bags as he took out his debit card.

“What’s the damage?” he wasn’t sure what possessed him to pay for a single item for the dog, but here he was.

The cashier read off the total with a smile on her face, “You know it’s so nice to see a couple so happily married after the honeymoon has passed stage has passed.”

“I don’t give two shits what you think,” he growled at the woman. He stepped back from the counter, the cashier’s mouth agape.

Exiting, he guided Ruby outside. Seeing as she had the dog and a couple of bags…that was good enough excuse playing gentleman. Not that he was. As a matter of fact, he prided himself in only being chivalrous with only his daughter, he didn’t give a damn about the rest of the population.

Just as she snapped on the collar. A nice bright red was a good contrast against the black and gold. “Looks like the car was brought in,” Ruby nodded towards the tow truck pulling into the parking lot. “I’ll keep Gerhardt over here.” She turned away with Gerhardt, talking to the pup in a sappy voice, “Some boy needs to stretch those little legs, don’t you.”

“It’ll be longer than we expected,” Hayden turned to see a man in a gray jumpsuit and a matching ball cap approach him. “Probably going to take all day,” the mechanic droned on about what he’d seen under the hood. This was exactly what Hayden expected. Good luck never did come his way. “But the town does have a bed and breakfast. They should have a room available.”

He gave the man a nod, “At this point it’ll be faster to walk to Storybrooke,” talking to himself as the mechanic strolled away. The time crunch for getting back home at least by Christmas Eve was shot to hell. He’d be lucky if he made it for Christmas.

Turning on his heel to figure out where Ruby was now, he paused taking a moment to observe Ruby and little Gerhardt from a distance. The pup was taking to a leash easier than most, Shepherds were smart as a whip after all. Probably too smart for their own good. The little fella was playing follow the leader and toddled about as Ruby brought out one of the new toys purchased. The two were quite a pair. Though he couldn’t quite tell who was more of a puppy dog.

As he move forward neither Ruby nor Gerhardt noticed him. The two lively and just, well just carefree made for an amusing scene. Once he got close enough, Ruby scooped Gerhardt up in her arms, dusting off his paws, both of them shivered.

“Here,” he unzipped his coat. It was lined unlike the fashionable one Ruby was wearing. When he was close enough cloaked it over her shoulders and pulled it over the two of them. Only then did he realize he was probably gotten too close. Was too close, he was still standing before her holding the coat closed over the pair. He wanted to peel his eyes away from hers, but the two of them were sort of locked till she was the one to look away first.

Damn it, he finally let go of the coat and shoved his hands in his pocket to keep them warm.

“Thanks,” she breathed a laugh.

"Can’t have you and the mongrel getting sick,” he tried to make light of the situation. Detract from whatever had actually transpired between them. It was a lame excuse. From the beginning he wanted nothing more than get from start to finish, but now…now the idea of this detour didn’t sound so bad. He tried to shake off whatever the hell this feeling was, it definitely wasn’t sitting well with him.


	5. Chapter 5

The fuzzy winter hair of Gerhardt did much to keep her hands warm as Ruby snuggled him close to her. Still standing before her, they had locked eyes for a moment till Hayden was the one to waver first quick to shrug it off. Though when he hugged the coat over her shoulders trying to close it over her and Gerhardt, it was gentlemanly. And they had never been so close before. In fact she hadn’t been so close to a man like that in quite some time.

And Hayden’s coat did help to give her an extra layer of warmth, but now that they were in New England, surely Hayden would need something more than his flannel shirt and knit hat. If he had given her his only layer of warmth, it was best that they get out of the cold as soon as possible.

Her eyes drifted down the road, it wouldn’t be a long walk. “They should have a couple of rooms? It has to be better than that slum,” she laughed nervously not sure why she suddenly felt so awkward.

“Hell would have probably been an improvement to that slum,” Hayden nodded ahead of them seemingly agitated.

Ruby quickly shuffled to walk side by side, Gerhardt still in her arms. Really she should put him down to walk, it would be best that the sooner he is trained on the leash the better, especially since she wanted to surprise Elsa with this precious little fella.

The closer they approached to the bed and breakfast wasn’t much like her Granny’s. This was a two- no it was certainly three- story brick red Queen Anne Victorian with white trim and a beautiful veranda with lovely white wicker furniture perfect for a lazing about on a sunny summer day.

She used the railing to help steady herself from the slick steps which should have been sprinkled in rock salt to prevent any possible accidents.

Reaching the top she slid on a small patch under the heel of her boot. They were more for fashion than function and she should have known better. However, she felt an arm around her waist to steady her. Turning her head, she saw once more she was quite close to Hayden. Not close enough to constitute being in his arms, beside him helping her into the back of the truck, this was as close as they’d ever been. It didn’t seem to really catch his notice, but it left her flummoxed and she couldn’t figure out why.

He opened the door and ushered her and Gerhardt inside first then entering behind shaking off the bite to the air.

“Why hello,” addressed the patron behind the desk, her eyes quickly found the bit of fluff and alert ears of little Gerhardt. She cooed, “Oh aren’t you precious?” Holding out her hand, Gerhardt gave it a quick sniff before giving his approval with a tail wag and a lick.

“Have any rooms available?” Hayden cut to the chase quickly, obviously he wasn’t wanting any chit chat with the lady.

The patron’s shoulder’s dropped, “Actually we are almost booked up,” she twisted her mouth as she took a large book from under the counter and plopped it on top, flopping it open to where the strap had it bookmarked. Her finger ran down the line of the page, “We have one room, but it isn’t our best, sorry.”

“Do you have any extra…” Ruby got out the same time as Hayden “…blankets?” she finished.

Furrowing her brow the older woman tapped a finger to her chin, “I’m sure we could come up with some. And normally I would say no to animals, but this one is too precious to say no to that face.”

After the woman made over Gerhardt enough to satisfy the pup, she handed over a key and gave directions to their room. It certainly wasn’t their best room. It was in need of some repair mainly just some cosmetic face lifts. A fresh layer of paint on the woodwork and the curling edges of the wallpaper could easily be remedied. At least an employee came by with their requested extra blankets.

Setting Gerhardt down, she took out one of the toys in her purse she’d kept aside. That was enough to occupy the little fella as they strung a line across the room. The blankets did the trick to keep a layer between them. It amazed her how they got their blanket divider set up effortlessly.

“That ought to do it unless I have to worry about you getting frisky,” Hayden jested with a teasing tone from the other side of the blanket.

Pulling back one of the blankets to meet him on the other side, “I’ll try to control myself,” she quipped. “You know I saw an ad for a small restaurant behind the desk. My treat this time.”

“Sure,” he threw a thumb over his shoulder, “I could use a change before we head out. Again, try to restrain yourself.”

He’d already headed off to the bathroom before she could come up with a witty response. Instead she just repeated his words in her best impersonation to mock him.

With him away for the moment she took this time and tried to fix her limp hair in the mirror, but no amount of brushing to restyle it was working and her hand paused mid brush to catch the reflection from the bathroom vanity mirror. Her eyes widened and her face grew flushed as she got quick view of her travel buddy shirtless.

She quickly tried to avert her eyes, though that didn’t remove the image already taken root in her mind. On the outward appearance anyone would think Hayden as just an average Joe, maybe he was, she didn’t know him well enough to give her opinion. There was gruff and rugged attractiveness to him. She’d seen men shirtless before, but it hadn’t left this kind of effect on her.

A yip caused her to lose her train of thought. Her eyes darted towards the carpet where she placed Gerhardt, but like a little child he had scampered off in search of Hayden. She could clearly see the wag of his tail through the crack of the bathroom door.

The bathroom door opened and Hayden shooed out Gerhardt who came running or toddling towards Ruby’s feet. “Ready to go?” when she didn’t reply, he ventured with, “Ruby?”

Shaking her head at herself and also trying not to picture him once more without the layers, she sputtered, “Uh, y-yeah,” grabbing her coat and Gerhardt’s leash, “We should probably take him with us. I know, my choice.”

Hayden slipped on his coat and strolled out of the room behind her, locking it, “Eh, he’s not too bad. And I consider myself a dog person.”

As they reached the bottom stairs, the patron waved to them and of course to Gerhardt. It wasn’t just at the bed and breakfast, as soon as they entered the diner a block away, as soon as their waitress spotted the pup she had to ruffle Gerhardt’s floofy hair.

“Oh, what a cutie,” the waitress retracted her hand and

“I hope it's okay he's here,” she snuggled Gerhardt close hoping to gain some extra sympathy for the pup. “We just adopted him this afternoon and we couldn't just leave him alone.”

“It's fine,” she waved off the concern and pulled out her pen and pad ready for their orders. “What should I bring you two?”

“A couple of cheeseburgers and fries,” Hayden looked to her and she nodded, really she could eat a cheeseburger every day of the week. Though before the waitress left Ruby chimed in with, “Oh and some ice tea for me, thanks.”

“Such a lovely family,” their waitress complimented them as she strolled away from their booth.

“Uh-oh, Gerhardt, we went from couple to family,” she spoke in her cutesy voice before switching it to her normal tone as she addressed Hayden. “I'm guessing you still want that divorce.”

“Affirmative, but there's no rush,” she had expected him to reply sharply with a ‘hell yes’ or ‘damn right’. What had come over him?

A smile formed on her lips, “I told you, we'd be friends.”

“I'm not admitting to anything, sweetheart,” he quirked an eyebrow. “With a teenage daughter I know better.”

Wagging her finger at him, “We’re on to you.”

By the time their meals had arrived, Gerhardt had stretched out on Ruby’s coat and nodded off. Every once in a while when he heard something that annoyed him his little paw would kick or ear would twitch but he didn’t wake up.

As she wiped her mouth with the napkin she heard the beginnings of Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas and the original version. How she loved watching that movie with Granny every year at this time, “Oh, I love this song,” she sighed.

Hayden just sneered.

Ruby gasped, “Oh c'mon Judy Garland, _Meet Me in St. Louis_. The Christmas scene where she sings to Margaret O'Brien,” she defended the classic film. “It was tragically beautiful.” She slid out of the booth and latched onto his forearm pulling him out of his side of the booth.

“What are you doing now?” he grumbled.

Dragging him towards the jukebox where the music was coming from, “What do you think? It's easier than asking you to dance. And I know you have to like this song.”

Putting on the breaks he pulled back from her grasp, “I don't dance.”

Rolling her eyes, “Everyone dances.”

Hayden took a step back, “Not if you don't know how,” but that didn’t deter her in the slightest. She took his arm and pulled him over, “Aw, hell.”

“Shush,” she reprimanded him. Taking one hand she placed it on her back and she placed her hand in his other hand, “Anyone can learn to dance.”

“I don't want to,” he mumbled like a combination of a grumpy old man and an obstinate child in a last ditch effort to be pigheaded.

“Too bad,” she tried to lead, though refrained from telling him if he knew, for sure he’d throw a conniption fit.  But his eyes weren’t on her instead they were on their feet. “Don't look at your feet,” she chuckled.

Raising his gaze, “What am I supposed to look at?”

“Me, duh. You're supposed to look at your partner. See this isn't so bad,” she added. After he stopped staring down at their feet he caught on easily enough. He should learn to dance, with a daughter one day she’d want to dance at her wedding. Truly she felt she was doing Hayden a service.

She felt herself smile. When he held her closer she rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. It had been years, she hadn't danced with anyone in six years. Not since she danced with Peter. That's when it dawned on her, at this time of the year he was always present in her thoughts except for the past couple of days. Instead her mind had been occupied with a different person. A different man. The man holding her now.

Opening her eyes, she lifted her head from his shoulder. First him giving her his coat, then steadying her on the icy porch steps, now swaying to the Christmas song in a cozy little restaurant. His arm around her waist now and it was difficult not to return to the image of… _Oh not now!_ she scolded herself. It wasn’t right for her to keep picturing that image in the vanity mirror.

_No!_ This had to be disrespectful. To him and to Peter. _Peter!_

How had this slipped her mind so easily? Wasn't it just a couple days ago she had been refusing the offer to be set up with one of Rumford's friends? What would Granny think of this, or even Elsa, oh good grief he had a daughter. What would Peter think to her entertaining such thoughts, or was she? It is true, she did take a gander at him and to be honest she definitely liked what she saw.

Tensing up, she couldn't believe how truly absent minded she had been about the whole thing. Sure on some degree it mattered what Granny, Peter and of course what Elsa felt about this, her sudden realization of her attraction to Hayden. Though what did she really feel about the situation and more importantly, what did she feel for him?

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, why?” she rasped feeling her throat constrict.

“Uh, well, the song ended about a minute ago,” as soon as he pointed it out she realized she hadn’t been paying attention to the music after all.

“Oh, right, sorry,” she stepped out of his arms. “Guess I'm a little lost in my thoughts.”

She stepped around Hayden just in time to knock into another customer, knocking the drink in his hand to slosh over the rim of the glass and dribble down to the carpet.

“Who are you?” the man asked her before she could apologize. His suit was a little rumpled and his blonde hair mussed and well his eyes took their time traveling up and down her figure. “I don't recall seeing you around here.”

“Um, hello,” she crossed her arms in front of her chest to conceal, at least that bit of her anatomy, “No I'm not from around here.”

The man took a step closer, “I'd love to get to know you.”

Ruby’s eyes widened at what on earth this man had planned, he’d just laid eyes on her and Good Lord he certainly couldn’t be thinking, “Uhhh…”

 

* * *

 

 

It was overstepping boundaries when drawing Ruby close. Hayden wasn’t quite sure what was going through his mind when he had agreed to this or let alone why he…no he couldn’t even admit it to himself there was a part of him that actually enjoyed it. Denial was easier.

Then in strolls a turn of events when this louse, in his wrinkled dress shirt and suit, tie askew, he was a walking mess. The whole time his eyes planted on Ruby and anyone could tell his leering look was entertaining less than wholesome thoughts about a woman he had just met.

That was it. “Hey,” Hayden gripped the stranger’s shoulder and pulled him back. When he stumbled back he spilled his drink all down his shirt. The man opened his mouth to protest, but Hayden gripped the shirt collar. “It's clear to see she wants nothing to do with you. So get lost.” He snarked before releasing his grip on the man letting him stumble backwards. The stranger thumped back against the table, glasses and plates crashing over the rim of the cheap table top. After correcting himself brushing off the invisible residue, the insolent man eyes drifted between Hayden and Ruby, “Are you two together?”

Shaking his head at the imbecile Hayden was going to give this jerk one more chance, “That is irrelative. You're giving her the creeps so get the hell away from her.”

This man obviously thought himself God’s gift to all women and smirked smugly, “Maybe it's you who's bothering her.”

Ruby moved behin Hayden, “Maybe we should go,” she got out above a whisper.

Not one to take a hint the stranger tried to intervene between her and Hayden, “Oh, c'mon, baby, how do you know if you don't give me a chance?”

“One last time,” Hayden growled giving the man a shove, “Get the hell away from her.”

All cocky and probably still riding off the buzz from his first drink, he stood his ground in front of Hayden, “Make me.”

The sheer audacity of this man was enough to make Hayden huff a laugh. The fool was too dumb or too oblivious Hayden didn’t care.

Swiftly Hayden grabbed the man’s arm, twisted it behind the guy’s back wrenching it enough to make him cry out in pain. Good. The guy let out a litany of profanity at Hayden as he was lead through the diner, no one daring to get in the middle, and escorted this jerk outside in the cold.

With a forceful push, releasing the scoundrel, Hayden let him fall to the frozen pavement, “Now get the fuck away from here, moron. I've killed men for less,” he watched as the man struggled to get his footing and once he did ran and skidded on the slick spots through the parking lot. Watching him flee reminded him of a cockroach scamper away from an impending foot ready to stomp down on it.

Only when the pest was out of sight, did Hayden return, mosey inside as if nothing had happened. However, Ruby was sitting on the edge of the booth, a sleeping Gerhardt in her arms and her stroking his tiny paws. She didn’t notice him till he was standing before her and for once he had a hard time deciphering what was behind those blue eyes of hers.

“He's gone. I'm sure he won't come back,” she remained quiet. “Hey, listen I didn't mean to overstep or anything. But you seemed creeped out.”

“No, I mean yes,” she cringed. “I was.” She stood up abruptly. It unnerved him how close he was to her once more. “I think we should take Gerhardt and leave.”

Here he was staring at her and had nothing to say, “I am so sorry about that,” their waitress broke the awkward tension building and he exhaled not realizing he’d been holding his breath. “Dr. Whale is not one of our favorite customers. Please let us make it up to you. How about something for your little furry baby?”

Ruby shook her head, “That's not necessary.”

Hayden turned to face the waitress, “Here's some advice: why don't you keep that jackass out of your establishment before you get smacked with a lawsuit? Now leave us alone.” The waitress sputtered at his outburst and slowly walked backwards till she bumped into a table, finally turning around and leaving.

When she’s out of sight, he slapped down a few bills on the table, skimping on the tip for allowing this Dr. Whale indoors when he belonged amongst the rest of the vermin. Ruby had gotten ahead of him and was already wrapping her scarf around her precious pup. He is however pleased to see that the good doctor was not creeping around like the rest of the perverts and miscreants.

“You didn't have to do that you know,” her voice lacked the normal cheerfulness.

He fell into step alongside her, “Would you have preferred I'd have kept out?” He kept insisting they were not friends. They were only a stepping stone to get home to their families. And yet everything was already too close for comfort.

“No. It's just…”

“Okay what did I do wrong?” he stopped, causing her to do so as well. “I know I am not a nice person, but clearly I've done something to piss you off. What is it?”

Ruby’s eyes were glassy. Even he could see it in the darkening sky, “I'm not angry with you. I'm just flustered I guess,” she lifted and dropped her shoulders, Gerhardt twitched in his sleep. “It's nothing you did. It's all me.”

“Well? You jabber on just about everything and now you're quiet?” this bothered him. The last time she had been this quiet is when she asked him to pull over. Come to think of it he was apologizing to her then too. He must have stepped in it really well this time if she was this quiet. “I'm not saying we're friends, but we should at least be trusting each other by now.”

“You're right,” she nodded. “I was just thinking about how my friend Belle was trying to set me up with this guy.”

“Belle Gold?” His mouth went dry.

A smile swept across Ruby’s lips, “Yeah, you know her?”

He did. She had formerly been Belle French of Storybrooke, but through him Belle had met Rumford. He and Rumford had formed a rather odd friendship over their own bitter divorces. And unlike him Rumford was ready to move on and made a new life with Belle.

_They had been kind enough to set him up in their house during his stay in Philadelphia. Rumford had taken him aside querying one last time on behalf of his wife. “…just meet her, you can’t say you won’t like her if you haven’t even seen her face to face. She’s quite stunning.”_

_Hayden shook his head, his shaggy floof getting in his eyes. “They’re all alike. Belle is the only exception,” he would hear none of it. He didn’t want to put himself out there. It was too much work and he was too old to start over._

_“She is nothing like Dottie,” Rumford plead the case of this mystery woman. “She’s a friend of Belle’s and apparently they had gone to school together.” Hayden had already closed himself off to the idea. “Listen what if Belle can get her here this evening? All you have to do is sit down to eat with her.”_

_All he had wanted at that point was to get home to Elsa. His rental car had stalled on him and thankfully he had the good mind to reserve another and it was awaiting him at the car rental station at the airport._

_“I’m not interested,” he grumbled. “I don’t give two shits about some friend of Belle’s. If she was really this great, then certainly you wouldn’t have to pawn her off on me.”_

He took a step back. It had been her all along. The stunning and charming friend of Belle’s. Rum and his wife had been trying their damnedest to set him up with Ruby with no luck. Still call it fate or magic or whatever it was…he and Ruby were paired up.

What did it matter? If she had met him days earlier she wouldn’t have given him a second thought. Obviously she hadn’t wanted to meet him either.

“Uh,” he tried to keep his demeanor calm. “Her husband is my attorney.”

Ruby’s smile brightened, “What a small world.”

She had no idea, “Yeah,” he rolled his shoulders to try and loosen up the tension with no luck. “So they were trying to shove you off on someone? Who was it?”

Twisting her mouth, “I don't know. I told Belle I wasn't ready. You see I'm,” she gulped. “It's been six years, but I was practically engaged to a man named Peter. He was diagnosed with cancer and not even six months later he was gone. Now I feel guilty.”

He raised his brows, “Guilty? How?”

“Because I think I might be ready to move on. Maybe meet someone,” she looked agitated. “I think that's why I have been in limbo with my own crafts. I just don't want to move forward cause that means he's not there.”

Surprisingly he could more than relate, well to an extent. Losing his brother when they were just kids caused him to become critical and cautious of people. Not allowing them in without a fight. Though he wasn’t about to share that information with her. The only one to break down his walls in record time was Elsa. As soon as they placed her in his arms, he truly understood what love was like.

He shifted from one foot to the other. He could work with words well enough, but feelings and emotions…that was not his forte. “Um, I'm not the best person for this kind of thing. I don't know this Peter guy, but he obviously was pretty nice if he caught your attention,” she eyed him with peculiarity. “What I mean is, hell I don't know what I mean. All I'm trying to say is, ask yourself since you know Peter, would he want you to keep your life on pause for him?”

“So I should have agreed to the set up?” she tilted her head to the side, her brow creased.

“Heh, no, forget about him,” he was quick to say, probably a little too quick.

Ruby chuckled, “Let me guess you know the guy.”

Nodding, “Yeah. He's friends with Gold too. You definitely deserve better than him. He's just a real mess. Considering you want to move on, he'd just hold you back.” Her eyes met his and were soft it was hard to look away, but he did.

Ducking his gaze. _Get your head out of your ass, Hayden,_ he scolded himself. He was washed up, sour, and she's...she's so far out of his league, as she stood within his reach he'd never be able to be please her.

Keep to yourself, stay in your bracket. She wouldn't want him, not really, not if she knew. God, if she knew, she would never have looked at him that way. Hell, if he knew better he never would have returned it with a look of his own. He has Elsa. That was enough. Ruby, she will move on, find some guy much more worthy of her, she shouldn't settle, not for anyone.

Ruby removed one hand from cradling Gerhardt and reached out to give his forearm a reassuring squeeze, “I know you say we aren't, but you're a very good not-friend-friend, Hayden,” she breathed a chuckle.

That was the second time she’d touched him that night and it had the same effect on him, “I ain't, but thanks.”

“Elsa is very lucky,” she determined. “And as for your ex-wife, screw her. She's…a bitch.”

Quirking an eyebrow his expression turned to one of amusement, “Ah, is that a hint of surliness I detect along with profanity? I thought little miss sunshine never used such vulgarities.”

Removing her hand from his arm she wagged her gloved covered finger at him, “You're a very bad influence you know that.”

“It's one of my finer qualities,” he huffed arrogantly, picking up his feet to start moving again, Ruby still by his side. “All right, let's hear it.”

“Hear what?”

“All about this shop,” he waved her on to encourage her to elaborate. “You said you're moving on, going forward with your shop would be a great step in the right direction. What is it, a book shop or what?”

“It's actually an internet shop on Etsy, um, that's just an avenue to sell your items worldwide,” there was a hint of embarrassment in her voice. Though he didn’t understand why, hey if she could market her merchandise around the world, that was quite an accomplishment. “But, I've thought about opening up a brick and mortar shop. I sell hand crafted items.”

“Right,” he snapped his fingers. “That furry mop you tried to bribe the clerk with at the airport.”

Swatting him, “It is not a furry mop. It's angora and cashmere blend wool and quite expensive. Anyway, I rework vintage items and upcycle them before they're throw into the trash. That and my hand knits are really good sellers on Etsy.”

With a nod, “All right, then do it. Open the shop. What are you going to call it?”

She waved her hand slowly across the air before her, “Crafty.”

He sneered, “Crafty?”

“Yes, what's that face for?” she laughed.

“Crafty,” he repeated once more, she shrugged still not catching his meaning. “As in calculating, devious, slick, cunning,” he rolled his hand as he went along. “I could go on.”

“Okay, okay. I did not think of that. So not crafty. Then what?” she hmm’d as they meandered in the way of the bed and breakfast. She groaned, “Great, now I have to start from scratch on a new name.”

“Well, okay, you sell vintage stuff, right,” she nodded. “Another word for vintage is retro, correct?” She nodded again. Had it not been for his daughter he would have no need for such knowledge, “What about Retro Ruby's?”

Ruby stopped in her tracks eyes wide and a smile on her lips, “Ohmygod, that's brilliant.”

“I know,” he smirked smugly opening the door of the bed and breakfast for her.

Poking him in the chest with her finger, this time he didn’t fight it, “Humble, very humble,” she rolled her eyes at him as they entered the foyer, the patron waving to them, especially Gerhardt the pup who remained unmoved except for a few snores as Ruby carried him like an infant cradled in her arms. She had a nurturing side to her. It was something that couldn’t escape his notice.

 

* * *

 

 

An annoying ringing from the other side of the blanket divider woke up Gerhardt and who swatted Ruby in the face perturbed to have been awakened. She snickered at the drowsy little shepherd and laid him down beside her. He grumbled, reminding her slightly of Hayden, till he found a comfy spot.

“Hayden?” she was a little drowsy, but she knew this was not her phone. “Hayden? Wake up.”

“Hmm, what?” she heard him stir on the other side.

Laying her head back down on the pillow and closing her eyes, “You’re phone’s ringing. I think it’s Elsa,” that caused her to become alert. “Wait, if it’s her can you put her on speaker?”

There was a good amount of grumbling on his side most of which was strong profanity. “Hey, your majesty,” she smirked at the sweet sentiment. He may put on a good façade of a gruff exterior but this man was such more of a puppy dog than a ferocious bear. “Just so you know you’re on speaker phone.”

Elsa gasped on the other end, “Ah! Cool, is Ruby with you?” she added that little bit with an ounce of amusement.

“I’m here,” Ruby propped herself up on her elbow and pulled the blanket apart enough so the girl would hear her. “Hey, Elsa.”

“Hi, Mr. Abernathy, Ruby,” Ruby didn’t know who this could be, the girl had a sweet endearing voice. As if to read her thoughts, the girl answered. “Oh, sorry, Ruby, I’m Grace Palarie. Papa said Elsa and I could stay up later tonight. Well, actually he said I could stay up as late as Elsa.”

“What happened today?” Elsa asked hissing on the other end. “I got my a- ehm- butt kicked in practice today.” Hearing Elsa catch herself from uttering a bit of profanity, Ruby wanted to laugh at how Elsa was quite a bit like her father. She was sure that Elsa heard a lot of it from her father.

Hayden humphed, “So I heard. We ran into some car troubles.”

“And we adopted a puppy,” Ruby added, the girls gasped in unison. “I’m calling him Gerhardt. Well, he’s a German Shepherd mix.”

Grace squealed on the other end, “A puppy! I can’t wait to meet him! I wish Papa would let me get the bunny I’ve been watching in the pet shop.”

Elsa groaned, “Awe, man, I’ve always wanted a dog,” she heaved a sigh. “German Shepherds are my favorite. Wait, where are you now?”

“Um, had to stay in this rinky dink town for the night,” Hayden intentionally left out they were sharing the room and more specifically sharing a bed. Sure nothing improper was going on, but he had to be careful with his daughter. “Should be home sometime tomorrow evening.”

“Good, I’ve missed you, dad,” it was very evident in her voice that Elsa indeed missed him. “And Ruby, we have to meet.” The teenager put on her sweetest voice then added, “Please?”

Before she could answer, “Uh, kiddo, let’s just try to get home first, okay,” Hayden interjected with a peculiar comment.

Easing back down, laying her head on the pillow, Ruby wasn’t sure what he meant by saying that, unless he didn’t think it was a good idea for them to meet. Or more important, maybe he really did want to go separate ways after this? This stung more than she thought it would because she wasn’t ready to say good-bye.


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you okay?” Ruby spoke up. Hayden resisted his first reflex which was to face her. That would just make it all the more awkward, though this silence was doing a pretty good job of that. “I mean you're always a man of few words or a few choice words,” Ruby attempted once more, though he wasn’t about to play along. “…but you're quiet even for you.”

Keeping his eyes on the road he reminded himself he had one goal in mind. He had already done his fair share of digging his own grave by indulging this little fantasy for long enough. Little was said between them since he said good-night to Elsa, though it wasn’t for a lack of effort on Ruby’s side. She’d spent the entire morning trying to engage him, but that was dangerous for him. He’d let down his guard too easily.

The Gold’s had every intention of setting him up on some blind date with Ruby all along. He was just grateful to have been spared that bit of humiliation. What a joke! Had they both agreed to it Ruby was too classy of a lady and may not have laughed at him to his face, but would have had a good laugh at his expense when she and Belle got together next.

 _What the hell was Gold thinking?_ he thought, gripping the steering wheel. “I'm fine,” he grumbled half angry at himself and half at the Gold’s. “I just want to get home. We've wasted enough time already.”

He felt a swat on his arm followed by a chuckle, “We had car trouble and had no choice. That isn't wasting time.”

“I told my kid I would be home before Christmas and at this rate it looks like I'm going to break my promise,” he said with a slight edge to his voice.

It was obvious Ruby must have either ignored his tone with his grumpy nature, or she was trying to bring the conversation back around to the positive. “We're making good time,” she added with a hum pulling out her phone. “We should be arriving this evening.”

A plan formed quickly in his mind, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do this. Of all the people he came to enjoy talking to Ruby no matter how bubbly her outlook was. He had to do something drastic to reverse whatever it was between them at the moment.

Taking in a deep breath he continued, “So you still want to hand out Christmas gifts?”

“Uh, of course I do, silly,” she elbowed him.

“Then make mine silence,” he stared straight ahead.

There was silence. If only for a brief moment. “What?” surprised indeed. “Why are you acting like this? You're my friend.”

“I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but this is who I am,” and he had no desire to change, that included risking a- whatever it was they had. “You knew that the second we met in the rental car station.” It was hard to believe that it had only been days since they first encountered each other at the desk, both with the same goal in mind.

“You're nothing like this,” she fought back. “And I do know you. I know you well enough that something is wrong and you're too bull headed to admit it. This is more than just getting home to Elsa and if we're gonna share the care the rest of the way, then I demand to know what is going on!”

“Demand,” he huffed repeating her, a smirk growing on his lips, “I don't take demands.”

She exhaled a humph, her nose scrunching then her brow, “Fine, you want silence, you can have it.” She leaned back in her seat, folding her arms across her chest clearly upset.

He tried not to find this humorous. The way she pouted was, well, he wasn’t about to admit even to himself. “But?” he tried to conceal his amusement and wore a scowl for good measure.

“But you're being a real jerk,” she snapped back as soon as he opened his mouth, he knew she couldn’t keep quiet for long. “Even more than when I met you.”

He nodded softly, “Are you finished, I'd like that silence.”

She gasped disgusted with him and his attitude, “I thought you were my friend.”

That was the second time she called him ‘my friend’ and it had the same effect it had the first time she said it.  No one had really bothered to call him that let alone try so hard just befriend him.

“If you're that desperate for friends you're scraping the bottom of the barrel,” he jutted a thumb her way with a laugh, “…that's on you.”

“Uh!” she scoffed in defeat.

However, she did not try once to speak with him till they reached the Storybrooke sign as they were greeted by a competing sunset and moonrise, when she wryly rattled off her Granny’s address.

Mrs. Lucas lived in a small little cottage like home with rose bushes in the front and a picket fence in need of a white wash. As soon as he pulled up to the curb, she clicked the seatbelt release and let it fling back along with the car door, Gerhardt in tow as she opened it. She grabbed her bags and slammed both passenger and back seat door departing for the house without another word said to him.

He stayed there till she was safely inside the house then pulled away from the curb. It was best this way. Ruby needed to keep moving forward. She had her whole life ahead of her which included her moving on with someone who was most definitely not him.

 

* * *

 

 

Sticking the key into the lock and stepping inside the house Ruby was greeted with the sweet smell of cinnamon raisin bread baking in the kitchen. Closing the door behind her, she still felt a tinge of betrayal at her parting with Hayden. That had been quite a one-eighty comparatively with how far he’d come.

Quietly she set Gerhardt down, the pup still attached to the leash. It would be best to keep him connected till Granny said it was alright to let him lose.

“Granny? I'm here!” she dropped her bags and her purse to the floor.

“Ruby!” Granny cried from the other room. Shuffling footsteps soon gave way to Granny rushing to the foyer to see her. “Oh, my girl!” Granny wrapped her up in such a warm embrace she almost forgot how wonderful and reassuring it felt to be in Granny’s arms. “How I've missed you.”

Ruby held Granny resting her head on Granny’s shoulder, “I've missed you too.”

They stood like that for a short while when Granny stepped back, though kept an arm around Ruby’s shoulders, “I'm not alone. You have some friends who were waiting for you.”

Following Granny into the living room, Ruby gasped when she laid eyes on her old high school friends Mary Margaret and David Nolan. They had married right after graduation and Ruby was honored to her maid of honor. “Mary, David,” On Mary’s lap sat a little girl with wispy golden blonde hair, their daughter Emma. “Oh and you brought Emma!”

Mary adjusted Emma in her arms as she got up from her seat, “Granny told us you'd be arriving so we piled into the car and headed over,” she said hugging Ruby with her free arm.

When Ruby let go, there was David ready to give her a side hug, “How was your trip? Heard you had some troubles along the way,” he was always quick to worry with how he acted like a big brother, when in fact she was two months older than David.

Mary’s eyes widened as they followed the little scamp Gerhardt, “And you have a dog.”

“Oh, um, yeah, this is Gerhardt,” she bent her knees to snatch Gerhardt. As soon as Emma saw him, she cried out ‘doggy’ and reached out her chubby arms to pet him. Ruby held him close enough for Emma to enjoy, “I got him as a gift for someone, though I'm afraid I won't get to give it to her in time.”

Granny arched a brow, “Give it to who?” Though that was quickly changed to, “Come sit down and have something to eat, you're too skinny.”

“I'm fine, Granny,” Ruby shared a look with her friends shifting Gerhardt from one arm to the other. He may not weigh much, but he loved to wriggle. Granny said everyone was too skinny. It’s no wonder the orders on her diner specials were piled high on a plate.

David threw his thumb over his shoulder, “Where's your bags? I'll go get them.”

Leaning backwards and pointing to the foyer, she quickly corrected her posture, “I dropped them all at the door. Thanks, David.”

David hopped to it, always willing to lend a hand for Ruby, whether it was in high school or at during the long hours when she would stay with Peter at the hospital, David was there. He, Mary, and Belle would take turns offering to sit with her and Peter, always giving her a chance to step aside and rest. She couldn’t very well leave Peter, but the company was nice.

Mary draped an arm around Ruby’s shoulders towards the sofa. “Tell me more about your road trip here?” once seated, Emma on her mother’s knee, kicking her plump legs. “I heard you carpooled with someone.”

Ruby had a reply ready, but Granny quipped with, “Yes and if he did anything to hurt you I will cut him.”

“Oh,” Mary exaggerated with raised brows even noticeable under her pixie cut bangs. “It's a _him_.”

Ruby exhaled a sigh slowly. Of course Mary would fixate on that. She meant well. So did Belle. So did everyone. Though she wasn’t

“Yes, a him,” she swallowed, her face growing flushed. How she wished that neither Mary nor Granny would notice. That would just add fuel to the fire. “Nothing happened, so it’s not what you think,” she felt quite disappointed in fact. “I thought we were friends, but clearly he doesn't know how to socialize with people. But enough about me,” she quickly switched gears hoping to dissuade her best friend. “How are you and David and Emma?” she reached out with her index finger extended to tickle the bottom of Emma’s little sock covered foot as the little girl had cast off one of her shoes already.

Mary shook her head slowly, she knew Ruby too well to be taken in by this ploy. “You're not getting off the hook that easily. You had to have some fun while you were traveling? Was he cute?” she gushed.

 _Was he cute?_ Oh, he was more than that. She quite liked the reflection she’d seen in the mirror and it caused her heart to flutter then and now. Not only did she enjoy the view, she was able to experience what it really was like to be in his arms. One thought would lead to another… _Quit it, Ruby!_ She chewed on her bottom lip now as she was mentally battling with herself. _He doesn’t like you. He never liked you._

“It's nothing,” Ruby defended herself and she felt like she still needed to defend Hayden. Even if he was being rude to her, he was a father. He didn’t word getting around that they had some kind of fling all of it reaching Elsa’s ears. “I really don't want to talk about it.”

Her friend’s smile broadened as she chuckled, “You like him,” Mary was incorrigible; she had been like this years ago when Ruby had taken an interest Peter too. If it hadn’t been for Mary, she may never have had those short wonderful years with Peter. “This guy you're traveling with, you like him.”

“Like who?” David thought aloud as he entered the living room. Ruby had been so distracted she hadn’t realized David had entered the room and took a seat down beside his wife.

Mary was quick to catch David up, “The man Ruby shared a car with the road trip over here. She likes him. I can tell.”

Ruby gasped, “I do not.” She could already feel her face become flushed.

“What is this?” Granny stood in the doorway to the kitchen with a wooden spoon in her hand, pointing it to the three of them. “You _like_ someone?” she pursed her lips, narrowed her eyes ready to disapprove, “Who is he?”

“It's the guy she shared the car with,” Mary answered before Ruby got the chance.

Shaking his head, “Who are we talking about, I'm completely lost.”

“Okay, Ruby shared a rental car with some _mystery man_ ,” Mary began making it sound more romantic than it really was. “And now she's in love with him.”

Granny gave a sharp look to Ruby, “In love?”

“This escalated fast,” David chuckled under his breath.

“Ohh!” Ruby groaned. “Will you all just stop?! Sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice, but it's none of your damn business,” she hadn’t meant to be so harsh especially use profanity. “I mean it's Granny's, I'd never say damn to you.” Granny gave her a nod. “Except just now but that was in reference.”

Granny strode forward till she stood in the middle of the living room, “Ruby, who did you share the rental car with? And why is it getting you so flustered?”

Granny’s stare was filled with concern and suspicion. Ruby had no doubt Granny would do more than cut anyone who dared to hurt her.

Mary was wide eyed and silent, waiting to see if Granny would get the answer they all wanted to know.

David, who honestly looked as if he found this situation completely amusing, Ruby really doubted he cared to talk of gossip.

Emma squirmed from the tension in the room.

And Gerhardt…Gerhardt was busy as he realized he had a tail and wanted to catch up to it.

“His name is Hayden Abernathy,” she heaved a sigh, “And no I'm not in love with him. I'd very much like to never see him again. He's a foul mouthed, crass, mean...jerk face.”

Her attempt at some really bad name calling, certainly worse than a kindergartner would come up with had David snickering, “For the record, it’s all on these two,” he gestured to Granny and his wife. “I just wanted to be caught up.”

Mary gasped, “Did you really just throw me under the bus?”

David narrowed his brows, “I think I did,” he ended with a smirk. “Listen, Mary, I love you, but Ruby is our friend and if she doesn't want to talk about it, let’s just let it go.”

Opening her mouth to protest, Mary stopped herself, “Fine, you're right.”

Granny huffed, planting a hand on her hip, “That doesn't exclude me. Spill it, Red. What's this about you and Hayden?”

“You know Hayden?” she gave Granny a quizzical look.

“Of course I do. I make the costumes for Elsa's competitions,” Granny waved her spoon towards the closest door, her craft room or what was once Ruby’s mother’s room while she was living. “Elsa's a good kid. He's done a great job raising her. Says a lot about the man when it reflects how his child is such an upstanding young lady.”

“Elsa?” David nodded, “Yeah, I see her all the time down at the shelter. She volunteers on weekends. Always makes sure she’s said hi to all of the critters.”

“Mhm,” Granny hummed between pursed lips. “Speaks volumes about her father,” her Granny looked Ruby in the eyes before swiveling and returning to dinner timer in the kitchen.

All through dinner, Ruby could only manage to nibble on her plate of food and what she didn’t eat she pushed around with her fork. Granny had a stiff policy, even for adults that no one could leave the table till their plates were clean unless they could give a logical reason why.

Not having one, Ruby had no choice than to shovel down the grub before her. It had no appealing taste all she could think of was cheeseburgers and hostess donuts and that musky scent.

She clanked the silverware against the plate, gaining a scrutinizing look from Granny as her blue willow china was quite treasured. “Sorry,” Ruby mumbled as she stabbed another piece of roast beef. The sight of it only made her stomach queasier with each time she brought her fork to her mouth.

After dinner David and Mary had to say goodnight early as Emma was dozing in her daddy’s arms as he carried her to the front door. Granny gave them each a hug before they walked out the front door, however when Granny’s back was turned, Mary motioned with her index finger at Ruby to follow out with them.

Mary scanned over Ruby’s shoulder to make sure she and Ruby were alone. “I think you need to know something about Hayden.”

“Please, not this again,” Ruby rolled her eyes tired of this game going round and round again. It was a mistake to have ever mentioned to Granny she had a shared a rental car.

“Hear me out, all right, you need to know this,” Mary’s tone was different. It wasn’t like the teasing way she had jeered her friend hours earlier. “Humor me because I'm one of your oldest best friends.”

Bobbing her head, “Okay, let's hear it.”

“The man Belle and Rumford were going to set you up with,” Mary paused taking a deep breath in and releasing it. “It was Hayden.”

At first Ruby wanted to laugh at the idea. Of all people, no Mary had to be pulling her leg. “What, no, that's not right. I mentioned it to him, that Belle was trying and he…” had Hayden mentioned he was friends with Belle and Rumford? And…wait he said he knew the man, that he was a mess. Is that how Hayden actually viewed himself: Too big of a mess. Not worth the risk.

“Do you like him?” Mary asked, breaking Ruby’s train of thought.

Shaking her head, her locks swaying with her swiftly, “No, of course not.”

Just because her married friends had tried to match them up, didn’t mean Hayden felt anything for her, anything other than annoyance.

Lovingly, Mary wrapped on arm around Ruby’s shoulders drawing her into a hug, “You're a terrible liar and I love you,” Mary released Ruby only to let her arm find Ruby’s hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. “We have to visit the in-laws tomorrow. But day after let's get together, okay?”

“I'll see you then,” she nodded, holding back tears, Mary, Belle, even David knew her all too well. “Merry Christmas,” she waved towards the small family. Watching David and Mary together, Rum and Belle…she wanted what they had. It was just unfortunate that the person she hoped was her chance at a happy ending turned out to just be her own imagination concocting an illusion of a relationship.

Hugging herself, forgetting how cold it was outside, she twisted the doorknob and was greeted by a very jovial little puppy. Crouching down, Gerhardt jumped, his front paws on her knees waiting for her to pick him up.

She did as he wanted and brought him close to her, she needed Gerhardt hug right about now. All she wanted to do was slump into her favorite chair and just cuddle this little furry baby till they both fell asleep. She was half way there, sitting comfy in the oversized chair when Granny took a seat on the arm of the chair.

“Now, come clean, they're gone now,” Granny wasn’t one to sugar coat anything, not even for her. “Tell me how you really feel, Red.”

Ruby lowered her eyes, she didn’t want to keep repeating herself. It hurt enough that this was an unrequited love. “I've told you. I loathe him. He's a miserable crass jerk of a man who I wish I never met. I wasted three days of my life that I'll never get back,” she rambled on before catching her breath. Stroking a sleepy Gerhardt’s ears, “I suppose it was all worth it, I am here with you, that's all I wanted for Christmas.”

“Humph,” Granny clucked her tongue. “So you really hate him then?”

“I don't hate people. I just strongly dislike him. If you saw what I saw you would too. He was rude and good grief he swore like a sailor. It was awful.” Truth was she enjoyed his candor. Everyone soft stepped everything, he had no time for such nonsense. “Granny,” she spoke up after a few moments of silence, her voice cracking under the weight of this ache in her chest.

Granny sank down into the chair beside her and wrapped her arms around both Ruby and Gerhardt, pulling them close, “Let it out,” her Granny rubbed her back in soft soothing circles like she had when Ruby was a little.

“It's just. Oh,” she groaned as the tears began to fall, “I thought we were friends and then somehow I fell for him. He was such a gentleman to me. Protective too. I thought when he looked at me there was something there, but I was wrong. So wrong,” she buried her face into Granny’s sweater as she sobbed, “He didn't want me to meet Elsa. If he doesn't want me to meet Elsa, that means he never even liked me.”

A sigh escaped Granny, “I'm sorry.” However this was a problem not even a hug from Granny could heal her broken heart.

 

* * *

 

 

Slowly Hayden trudged up the front porch steps to the Palarie household and rapped on the front door with his knuckles, then stuck his hands into his coat pocket to keep them warm. It had turned off chillier than expected and the town was covered in a blanket of fresh snow.

He hated the precipitation, though Elsa loved snow. Winter was her favorite time of the year, so he always just made the best out of a bad situation, much like the rest of his life.

The door whipped open, Jefferson standing in the foyer, “Good, come collect what's yours,” the man stepped back and motioned for Hayden to enter. “Hey Elsa, come on in here,” Palarie called in his little girl. His daughter and Jeff may have a difficult relationship, but Hayden trusted Elsa would be well taken care of with Jeff and Grace and he had yet to be let down.

He heard his daughter groan, two sets of footsteps of Elsa and Grace, he knew the one dragging her feet along had to be Elsa. Grace on the other hand was probably one eager to please anyone. Jeff may spoil her rotten, but Grace really was just a happy child in general. Hayden had never heard a cross word from her in all the years the two families have been working together.

Elsa’s shoulders slumped as she stood in the doorway, then out of the corner of her silver eyes she saw Hayden standing, waiting for her. “Dad!” she bolted towards him, “Daddy!”

Seeing Elsa was enough to put a smile genuine enough to be noticed and one that reached his eyes. He caught her in his arms and held her, in a firm embrace while her. “Hey, snowflake,” he murmured in her ear.

Elsa tightened her grip around his shoulders, “I missed you so much,” this was one of the few times they had been separated over a short period of time. Usually it was no more than a week since Dottie had started all this crap about her _wanting full custody_ as he was _unfit to be a dad_. All of this made a reunion with the only good thing in his life all the more meaningful.

“Missed you too. Now,” he set her back down, he keeps a hand on her shoulder just admiring how wonderful she was. _Had she actually grown since I left?_ She was almost past his chest in height. She was growing up far too fast for him.  “As much as I love knowing how you piss off Jeff, get your bags, let's go home.”

Elsa had a laugh at that, she and Grace bounded up the stairs and could be heard all the way to Grace’s room.

“Nice, Abernathy,” Jeff sneered at him.

“We'll be out of your hair soon enough, Palarie,” Hayden could hear the two girls probably having to throw Elsa’s things together last minute forgetting to pack earlier that day. His daughter was notorious for that.

Jeff gestured with a hand towards the closed door, “I figured the girlfriend would be tagging along. I had the misfortune of hearing a lot about her.”

Hayden rolled his eyes, “Figures. There is no…”

“Ah,” Jeff interrupted him ducking his chin as he nodded, “So it was a fling,” the man wasn’t quite finished yet. “I should punch you. Cause you're an idiot.”

“It wasn't a fling, it was nothing,” Hayden growled. It was more out of his own disappointment than anything. He knew Jeff was right to an extent. It was stupid to let her go, but if she knew. If Ruby only knew… “And call me an idiot again, it'll be the last time you say another word.”

“Well, with that attitude it's no wonder she turned you down,” Jeff added with his special touch of sarcasm.

“Why am I even talking to you?” Hayden was sure he had asked himself this on more than one occasion. Maybe Ruby was right, he and Elsa were more alike than he thought.

“Damned if I know,” Jeff mumbled as footsteps on the stairs directed the men’s attention to the girls on the stair way. Both fathers made sure to warn them about being careful, the girls however were having too much fun and both in their pajamas, though Elsa had swapped her slippers for snow boots.

Grace went straight to her father, taking his hand, “Hi, Mr. Abernathy, did you have a good trip?”

He always made an attempt to use a gentler tone with Grace. He really had to give credit where credit was due. Grace’s upbringing was all because of her father. He took the bag from Elsa, slipping the strap onto his shoulder, “It was eventful.”

Elsa grabbed his forearm. The way she tilted her head slightly to the side and looked up at him with her sparkling eyes, he also wondered where he went right with her. “Dad, I promised Grace we could go ice skating tomorrow, please?”

Hayden looked to Grace who wore an innocent grin, “Uh,” he groaned. “Why not? See you tomorrow, Palarie,” he said on the way out the door.

The two father’s really had no choice to find a comradery between them seeing as the girls were thick as thieves. And really, of all the kids in this miserable town, he was glad Elsa had Grace as her best friend.

“Where's Ruby? Crap, I'm so nervous,” Elsa searched borrowed his hat, that he’d shoved into his coat pocket at some point. Hugging her coat closed. “Do you think she'd mind if I hugged her?” He had yet to respond. Elsa furrowed her brow, “What? Where is she?”

“Ruby's not here,” he stated the obvious while reaching the bottom of the porch steps. “She's with her family. That was the deal.”

“But dad…” Elsa caught up to him with look of panic.

“But dad what?” he snapped, his tone a little too harsh for his liking

Elsa’s lips formed a pout, “I thought you liked her.”

Trying to put on his best façade, he didn’t want to do this here, “I do not.” Even he couldn’t believe that lame excuse. “Elsa…”

“Ruby's not like mom,” she blurted out, her voice pleading Ruby’s case. “She's not going to be like mom.”

He didn’t want to do this. Not here. Not with his daughter. He had shielded his daughter as best as he could from all the havoc Dottie had created for their lives, but even he couldn’t keep his daughter from the pain of knowing her own mother didn’t care enough to want her.

Just thinking about his ex, had a way of getting his blood boiling. “Elsa,” he began folding his arms across his chest tucking them in the corners as it was bitter outside. “I let a lot slide between the two of us cause of your shitty circumstances. Maybe it's not the best parenting, but it works for me. So I'm going to let this slide,” he removed one hand, pointing directly at her, “But just this once, got that?”

Elsa shoulder’s slumped. “Yes,” she grumbled, which he let that slide too mainly because he wanted this discussion to come to a close as soon as possible.

“Good, now get in the car,” he strolled to the passenger side and opened it for her. She got in quietly, but still clearly upset with him as she pulled the car door closed. He shuffled his feet through the snow fall and exhaled a breath pausing at the driver’s side door. This was why he hated Christmas.

 

* * *

 

 

The car ride home was more than awkwardly silent. As soon as she said good-night to her dad, Elsa rushed to her room, pulled out her phone and began texting Grace about everything. At least till Grace had to set her phone aside for bed, per her own father’s instructions. So she moved onto texting Jefferson. All in all, she had to say she and Jefferson had more fights than actual conversation, but he and Grace, they were one of the few people who had stood by her dad when her mom had abandoned them.

It had to be around Midnight when she ended up falling asleep, phone in hand and when she work up, in a distorted position. Raising her head she was a little groggy.  Her eyes scratchy from leaving in her contact lenses, she would pay for that later. She rubbed her eyes pulling her arm out from under her to focus on the alarm clock on her nightstand. It read a little after six o’clock.

Pushing herself up, she couldn’t recall when she last fell asleep. The little light on her phone showing her she had some kind of notification. It was a missed text from Jefferson. She sat on her heels as she read he had sent it past midnight. She must have fallen asleep between midnight and when he sent this.

She hopped out of bed and slipped on her boots one at a time hopping on one foot as she laced them up on the way to her bedroom door. Quickly she ran down the stairs and landed on a jump skipping a few steps.

“You're up early,” she heard her dad say from the living room, he already had a cup of coffee and his newspaper from the days he’d missed.

She took a seat on arm  of the couch beside him, “Dad, it's Christmas, of course I'm up early.” Her eyes drifted towards the tree and the small bounty of gifts. She knew her dad wasn’t rolling in dough, but he always spoiled her at Christmas. Mainly cause she knew he never got much of one growing up. “Um, before we do gifts, I need to go see someone.” She leaned down to give him a side hug around the shoulders, her head touching his, just to make it all the harder to say no.

“On Christmas morning,” he may have huffed, but she knew that smirk of his. He always did it when she hugged him. “You're not one of the three kings.”

“That had potential, but not funny,” she teased. “I won't be long, please, dad?”

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“It's a surprise for Grace. I have to do something at the rink,” she raised her head, “I forgot to mention it last night cause you were in a mood.”

Her dad raised a brow, “You want me to revisit that mood?”

“Okay, sorry. Please, it won't take long,” she stuck out her lower lip. Sometimes this worked, sometimes it didn’t. Though it was Christmas, he may be extra benevolent. “And c'mon this is Storybrooke not Boston, nothing is going to happen.”

Her father groaned throwing down the paper, “Fine, thirty minutes, you keep that phone on you, and you text me periodically.”

“Thanks, daddy,” she kissed his scruff covered cheek. She’ll remind him later to shave yet again. “You're the best. I promise I won't be late.”

Elsa slid off the arm of the couch and raced to the doorway when her dad stopped her with a warning, “Clock starts the minute you're out the door and if you're late, there will be no skating with Grace.”

She grabbed her coat off the rack and slipped in one arm at a time. “All right, all right, I got it.” She rushed to the front door, grabbing her keys and phone, both stuffed into her pockets of her coat and she was out the door. “Bye,” she managed while closing the door.

The streets had been cleared overnight, so Elsa took her bike, walked it onto the street and peddled as fast as she could all the way to Mrs. Lucas’ house. She dropped it as soon as she reached the white fence, pushed open the gate, ran up the steps almost slipping along the way, and slammed her palm against the doorbell.

She hopped from one foot to the other, probably looking as if she had to use the bathroom, but really she was far too anxious. She could hardly believe she’d be meeting Ruby in only a matter of seconds.

“Elsa,” Granny questioned holding her housecoat closed with one hand. “What are you doing here?” she opened the door further. “I’m sorry, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Mrs. Lucas,” Elsa reiterated stepping in out of the cold. “But I don't have a lot of time. Can I talk with Ruby?”

“Elsa?”

Elsa’s eyes widened as she laid eyes on Ruby. No wonder her dad was taken with her. She was so pretty, certainly her dad couldn’t resist this lady’s charms. “Hi,” she rasped trying to calm her nerves. She took a step closer only to realize Ruby was holding what was possibly the cutest little German Shepherd pup. “I came here to tell you something that I know my dad, well, he just can't. So please, don't say anything, just listen.”

Ruby held the puppy close and nodded, waiting to hear her out.

“I'm sure your Granny will remember a couple years ago my mom left us. Dad couldn't find her, he tried everything to find her. Their marriage wasn't great, but they stayed together for me. It was Mr. Gold who found her. Because my mom left us the same time his wife left him,” Elsa saw as Ruby’s jaw dropped from doing the math. Milah Gold and Dottie Abernathy. “You can imagine how much of a shock that'd be to my dad, mom leaving us for some random woman. He never said so, but I knew it really hurt him. It still does. Now my mom, Dottie, has been trying to gain custody of me. That's why he was in Philadelphia. He was fighting to keep me. My mom doesn't want me. She never wanted me, but my dad does. She's only doing this to wound my dad and me one last time. Besides me, no one has ever stuck around for him. That was till he met you. You wouldn't give up on him. I knew as soon as I heard you on the phone you were a good person, Ruby. My dad is a good person and,” she hesitated if he dad knew she was saying all this he wouldn’t let it slide this time. “…and I think he loves you. He just isn't good with all of the feelings and stuff. Please don't give up on my dad. If you care for him at all, don't give up on him.” Elsa paused to take a breath and by now she was sure Ruby’s welled with tears. “We're meeting with the Palarie's this evening at six. Don't be late. I'm counting on you.”

Not knowing what else to do, she wished the ladies a Merry Christmas once more before skedaddling out towards the tree row where she’d left her bike. On the way she took out her phone, one to text her dad and then to Grace with: _Operation Mistletoe is a go for tonight._ She waited a mere moment when Grace replied emphatically with: _YES!!!_

 

* * *

 

 

Pulling into the parking lot, Hayden killed the engine and knitted his brow at the rim of his hat he confiscated back from Elsa. “You told them the right time?” He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door wondering where the hell Palarie was. This whole thing was for his kid, the least he could do was show up.

Elsa met him at the front of the car, “Actually all of that was a decoy.” She clasped one gloved covered hand over her wrist.

“What?” he waged a finger at her, “What are you plotting?”

His daughter’s smirk grew as she past him, “Why don’t you ask her?”

Hayden wasn’t in the mood for hers or anyone else games. But his heart nearly jumped into his throat when the person he least expected to see was walking towards the two of them, “What the hell?” he muttered his eyes on Ruby. He wanted to kick himself as this had to be Elsa’s mission this morning. He should have known. His kid was as quick-witted as he was.

Ruby gave them a weak wave, “Nice to see you too.”

“I knew you wouldn’t come if it wasn’t a decoy,” Elsa strolled past him and straight to Ruby where she took Gerhardt in her arms. “I’ll take this fella with me and you two talk. I worked too hard for you two to mess this up now.”

Keeping her word, Elsa left them alone, strolling off in the direction of the town gazebo. His eyes following her till she took a seat on the steps and started a game with the pup by making a snow ball, tossing it in the air and watching as he tried to catch it.

His gaze moved to Ruby’s, everything about this was making him uncomfortable. He didn’t want to see her because that would just confirm what he already knew, she struck a nerve with him but it was nerve in his heart.

“Why did you come if you knew this was just one of her wacky plans?” he tried sounding as if he didn’t give a damn and he failed. He couldn’t be obtuse with her.

“Because she came to me this morning,” she took a step closer. “She told me about her mom,” he stepped back shaking his head. This was great. Now she knew and because she was still kind enough to let him down easily and thankfully out of earshot of his daughter. “She said you might love me. Is there any truth to that?” She took another step closer as he stepped back, like some odd little dance.

Love her. What did he know of love? Other than the love he had for Elsa, love was like physics, only a few really understood its intricacies. He tried to look anywhere but at Ruby, but her eyes were far too mesmerizing look away.

“I’m…I’m no good at this shit, okay,” he rolled his shoulders. If she was going to put him out of his misery, he wished she’d speed it up. “I tried it once and it failed. And I’m not like this Peter fella, okay. I’m a mess,” he breathed a huff sarcastically at his sad life.

“I’m not Dottie,” he knew she wasn’t. That’s why she was so remarkable. She cautiously took another step closer, this time as much as he wanted to back away, he didn’t. “And I don’t want someone like Peter.”

She stood before him, eyes full of hope. He couldn’t understand why she seemed to be hopeful for him. “I do like you, a lot,” he lowered his voice, just in case Elsa overheard. This was unchartered territory with him. Never had he thought that this was possible. The thought of introducing a woman to Elsa was not in the equation. “That’s what’s so unsettling. I do like you.”

Ruby tilted her head to the side a mischievous grin planted on her lips, “Just like?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never felt this way and I’m not one to do emotions and feelings and all that crap,” he wanted to add: _don’t waste your time on me_.

“I know. But that’s okay, I’ll handle that part,” her smirk grew. “What do you say?

He took off his cap and raked his fingers through his floof. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that she could actually give him a second look. Usually people wouldn’t have stuck around with him this long, would have gone to such great lengths…

“Aw, fuck it,” he stepped closer, cradling her face in his chilled hands, he always forgot to wear gloves and their lips collided. Chaste wouldn’t cut it and it didn’t for her either as she him closer and dipping her tongue, this was much better than he had imagined it. She yanked in by the collar of his coat, his hands moved to her waist till there was no room left between them, battling control over the kiss. In the end she won out though he wasn’t complaining.

Vaguely he heard some kind of clicking sound followed by and, “Ah!” still pressed up against each other, their lips separated to find Elsa lowering her phone and a smile on her face spanning from ear to ear. “It worked. I can’t believe it really worked. I’ve gotta text Grace,” lowering her gaze to her screen, her fingers typing away in record speed.

“Do not post this to the internet,” he said a little out of breath.

Elsa smirked still staring at her phone, “Too late.”

“She listens so well,” he grumbled.

Ruby leaned in, breathing a laugh, “She listens as well as you do.” She silenced him with another kiss, deep and enough to distract him as only she could. He didn’t know what they had, but he didn’t want to lose it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of Dashing Through the Snow. I'm also on tumblr (http://www.onceuponanovel.tumblr.com) as well as pinterest (https://www.pinterest.com/seannaacey/fan-fiction-dashing-through-the-snow/)


End file.
